100 Moments
by xStarXStruckx
Summary: Just 100 moments in the life of Percy and Annabeth. Comes in all different scenarios, each containing lots of Percabeth! EDIT: Yes, I'm back!
1. Homemade

**A/N:** So here begins my fanfic 100. Truth be told, I don't know if I'm going to finish it, but my goal is one chapter a week! Hope you like them!

**Summary: Annabeth and Percy bake cookies! Before TLO.**

**Disclaimer: No ownage here...**

* * *

You know that you feeling you get when you get time to kick back, relax, do stuff with your best friend and not have a care in the world? Well, let's say that doesn't happen too often with me. My mom and Paul were out on a date, so it was just me and Annabeth. And what were we doing?

"Ow! I hate ovens!" Annabeth screeched as she pulled her hand out from the oven, nursing her newly burnt finger.

Baking cookies, of course.

Blue ones, to be exact.

"Okay next batch, because I don't think we'll be eating these," Annabeth muttered to herself while turning away from the oven.

"Why not?" I peeked inside the oven and cringed, "Oh, wow. Nevermind." The cookies looked green and about ready to burst into flames. I wasn't exactly sure whose fault that was – mine or Annabeths.

"How do we get the dye in _correctly_?" she continued thinking aloud, searching the directions for an answer. The white shirt she was wearing had plenty of blue stains, and I had a feeling if they didn't come out I was going to get blamed for them

I spoke slowly as if I was talking to a little child. "You take the bottle, and put some in," I reached over the bowl (where Annabeth was kneading the dough), took the cap to the dye off and…accidentally spilled the whole thing.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth jerked her hands out of the now very blue dough, "You're only supposed to put three drops in!"

It only took one glance at her newly dyed hands for me to start laughing. And once I did, I couldn't stop. After a few seconds, Annabeth surprised me by rubbing her hands all over my shirt, which also happened to be white.

"Much better," she grinned before turning around to wash her hands.

"That was a new shirt." I looked down at my new shirt, horrified.

"So? Maybe mine was too." She pointed to the multiple stains on her tee shirt.

But I just ignored her and searched around the room for something I could use in revenge. I specifically was looking for more food coloring. I soon realized I had spilt all of it earlier.

So all I could find was flour. Which was even better.

I called her name out loud. "Wise Girl…"

"What?" she turned around so quickly, that the handful of flour I was holding landed in her face. I was aiming for her hair, but that worked too.

"Oh no you didn't." she wiped her eyes with her elbow, seeing as the dye hadn't washed off yet.

"Maybe I did, maybe I-" I was interrupted by her shoving a bunch of chocolate chips into my mouth. I chewed before swallowing, "Hey, those are really good."

"Dang it. I was hoping you'd choke."

I gasped in mock horror. "Then who would you bake cookies with?"

"Somebody who can actually bake," she grinned as she tried fixing up the dough.

"Like who? Grover?"

"You'd be surprised," she chuckled while staring at me from the corner of her eye.

"Well you wouldn't have as much fun with them as with me," I pointed to the mess we had made.

"Probably not. Who else would throw flour in my face?"

"Or dye my tee shirt blue?"

She laughed. "That's true," she sat on the counter next to me.

"I hope these taste good." I stared wistfully at the dough, wishing we had just bought already made ones instead.

"Well, I'm sure they'll look fine," she grumbled, pointing to the blue stained dough.

"Just let it go." I grinned.

"Never." I now realized how close we were to each other.

"That's a really long time, you know," I started to lean in.

She soon started leaning in too, and for what appeared to be a millisecond, our lips touched. "Do you smell something burning?" Annabeth seemed to jump a mile back.

"The cookies!" We both darted for the oven.

"Ah, man!" I looked at the former green cookies, which had now turned a dark shade of black.

Annabeth giggled, "I knew they weren't going to taste good."

But I knew something else that did.

* * *

**A/N: I know it doesn't make perfect sense, the whole kiss before TLO, but bear with me. Reviews are appreciated.**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	2. Ice Skating

**Author's Note: **Wow, thank you all for the reviews! I've never actually been ice skating before, but I've always wanted to go.

**Summary: Percy takes Annabeth ice skating. Before TLO.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, if I did I would've recasted the movie! Except for the guy who plays Percy, he's pretty cute.**

* * *

"This is stupid."

"How can you say this is stupid? You're the one that suggested we should come here!" Annabeth remarked, tying her ice skates with a nice little bow.

"I only suggested it because I thought you wanted to go!"

She smiled. "Well, thanks. I did, and I still do. I used to go ice skating all the time when I was little."

"So I'm guessing you're going to show me up on the rink?" Percy commented, a small smile etched onto his face.

"Probably," she giggled as she slowly glided onto the ice.

Percy watched as she moved skillfully along. Her blonde locks were bouncing and her gray eyes twinkled as she skated along. She was pretty good. She didn't do any tricks, but that was fine with him. While he watched, all Percy would do was lean against the wall. After about 10 minutes, he got bored and began regretting his suggestion. But it did make Annabeth happy, so in a way, he was happy.

"Hey," The ice flew as Annabeth stopped abruptly besides him.

"Hey," Percy held the wall as to not lose his balance.

"Well…"

"Well?"

"Aren't you going to skate?"

Percy laughed, "I don't think that's possible."

"This coming from Perseus Jackson – the son of sea god Poseidon, saver of the world?"

"That has nothing to do with my ice skating skills."

"I'll show you," ignoring Percy's confused face she went on. "Give me your hand."

"Why?" A blush formed on his face.

"Just do it," she held out her hand. Percy did as he was told. "Now come on."

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea," he hesitated, keeping a loose grip on her hand.

"It's not that hard! Just follow my lead and keep your balance," Annabeth commanded as they moved forward slowly. He could've sworn she gave his hand a little squeeze. This seemed to distract him for a moment, just long enough for him to lose his balance. "Seaweed Brain, watch -"

She didn't get to finish because Percy, losing his balance, dragged them both down, Annabeth landing on top of Percy. "I told you to watch out!'

Percy rolled his eyes, "And here you are on top of me." Annabeth blushed slightly before getting back up.

"Let's try this again – and this time watch where you're going and please don't mess up." She reached for his hand again.

Percy didn't have the heart to tell her he had been ice skating since he was five.

He'd much rather learn from her, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Hope that satisfied your Percabeth crave! Just another little oneshot. Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	3. Flower

**Author's Note: **Well, personally, I love flowers! And I think all of what would happen here is very romantic.

**Summary: While shopping for flowers with his mom, Percy wanders around and sends some to Annabeth. Before TLO.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

"Remind me why we're here again…" Percy glanced around the strange looking warehouse.

"Because I need to pick out some flowers for Paul's mother." Percy's mom, Sally, answered as she also peered around.

"Oh," he really didn't want to know any more. The scent of the flowers was beginning to give him a headache.

"I won't be too long. You can just look around, maybe pick out one for Annabeth…" a sly grin appeared on her face.

"Mom!" he groaned.

"Ok, ok, it was just a suggestion," she turned around and walked down a different aisle.

Percy rolled his eyes, clearly embarrassed. Annabeth was back in San Francisco with her family. It wasn't that he never talked to her, though. They would iris message and write letters whenever they have the chance. They just didn't have very many chances lately.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

He headed towards the flower section and was overcome with its sweet aroma. He walked down a few aisles, having no clue what Annabeth liked. Maybe one with some sort of meaning, she always liked those kinds of things.

He looked at a pink and yellow one.

**Name: **Alstroemeria

**Meaning: **Symbol of friendship.

**Best Grown In: **Sunny areas with cool summers.

She might like that. It was a symbol of friendship. And they were just friends, right?

Next to it was a flower that, to Percy, looked just like a ball of petals.

**Name**: Carnation

**Meaning**: Beauty

**Best Grown In**: Year round in many conditions.

Annabeth would enjoy that. But what would she think about the whole beauty part? Of course she was beautiful, but what if she found out Percy thought that?

He turned around and was amazed at how orange these plants were. They almost hurt his eyes from the brightness.

**Name**: Tiger Lily

**Meaning**: Pride

**Best Grown In**: Wet soil, any conditions.

Wow, that was a perfect example of Annabeth. Pride was her fatal flaw, after all. But he didn't want to remind her of that.

Compared to that huge flower, there was a tiny, shy flower next to it. Even though it was white it stood out.

**Name**: White Heather

**Meaning**: Protection from Danger

**Best Grown** In: Sand, warm weather.

That was exactly what Percy wanted to do. Protect her from everything. She'd freak if she knew that though, with the whole pride thing, and whatnot.

Across the aisle a red, somewhat spiky flower caught his eye.

**Name**: Protea

**Meaning**: Courage

**Best Grown In**: Loam; withstands heat.

Now that one was definitely Annabeth. She was very courageous. She loved to try new things, and always took matters into her own hands. Percy admired her for that.

He looked at the last flower here. It stood alone covered in white and looked so innocent. It was very…pure.

**Name**: Gardenia

**Meaning**: 'I Love You in Secret'

**Best Grown In**: Warm weather, wet soil.

Percy froze. Was that true? Did he love Annabeth? He looked back at the flowers, and automatically knew.

"Excuse me, sir, do you know what you'd like to purchase?" A lady who was standing hear him asked.

Which one should he choose?

"I'll take one of each."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, just want to say I'm no flower expert. I found all the meanings and how to grow them online. So sorry if they're not 100 percent correct. Reviews are appreciated.**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	4. 2 AM

**Author's Note:** I always imagined this being the other way around, but for some strange reason, I wrote it this way.

**Summary: Annabeth checks up on Percy in the early morning. Before TLO.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own.**

* * *

Annabeth slipped her hoodie over a tank top and her pajama bottoms. She checked the clock. _1:59._ Just five minutes ago Annabeth had woken up from a nightmare. In it, Percy and Annabeth were down at the beach when a monster unexpectedly showed up. They both tried to defeat it, but in the end, it managed to get a hold of Percy, and Annabeth was forced to watch his death.

It may be trivial, but Annabeth was going to go check on him, but only because she couldn't fall back asleep. It would only take a minute anyway. She quietly walked to his cabin safely, thanks to her Yankees cap. At a fast pace it took her 3 minutes, mainly because she couldn't see too well, thanks to the darkness.

She quietly opened the door to his cabin, praying it wouldn't creak. After walking in she silently shut the door behind her. She stood there for about a minute listening to his steady breath before deciding that it was time for her to go back.

"What's…going on?" Percy was up.

"Nothing," she whispered. "I'm just going now." She went to open the door.

"Wait. Annabeth." He yawned before sitting up.

"Um. Sorry I woke you. I just had to check something," she hoped he wouldn't question it anymore.

"What? No, it's fine. You're already here," he ran his hand through his hair and tried to tame it.

"I can leave…if you want," Annabeth suggested.

"No, it's fine. Like I said, you're already here. Sit down."

"Uh, where?" she hesitated.

Percy scooted over and patted the space next to him, "Right here."

"Alright then," _Is he coherent?_ She sat down, both of them noticing the not so small space between them.

"So what brings you here to my cabin?" he asked.

"Oh. Well, nothing in particular," she stuttered, not wanting to get caught.

"So you're telling me you come here every night at 2 a.m. for no reason?"

"Not every night," she grumbled.

"Maybe that's what you want me to think," he said, laughing. "So why are you really here?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise," her eyes had adjusted, so she could see Percy smiling at her.

"I just had a really bad dream. Something really bad happened, so I just came here to check-"

"to see if I'm ok?" she nodded at his words. "I understand. I probably would've done the same thing for you," he shyly looked away.

"Really?"

"Of course. You're my best friend, Annabeth. I worry about you and care for you a lot," they both seemed to blush.

"Well, thanks for that," a silent pause took place. "I should probably get going now."

"Uh, wait. Annabeth, you don't have to go – if you don't want to, of course."

She smiled and sat back down, "Ok then. What do you want to talk about?"

The next morning, Percy woke up to a sleeping Annabeth on his shoulder.

And truthfully, he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, don't you just love Percabeth? Haha. Well, your reviews are appreciated!**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	5. Snow

**Author's Note:** Well since I live in Florida, where it never snows, I haven't ever seen any. So forgive me if the descriptions are weird.

**Summary: Percy and Annabeth have fun in the...snow? After TLO.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!!**

* * *

"It's so cold!" Annabeth complained whilst rubbing her arms together, bundled up inside her coat.

Percy scoffed, "This is nothing. It's only twenty degrees out; you should see how cold it gets in January!"

"Can't wait," Annabeth mumbled sarcastically.

"Well, since we're so cold, how about we go play in the snow?" Percy suggested.

"That doesn't make any sense..."

"Yes, it does!"

She rolled her eyes, "Do you want me to turn into ice?"

He laughed and casually put his arm around her, "I'll keep you warm."

She couldn't help but smile. "Right. Five minutes only."

"What? But it takes at least ten to make a snowman!"

"Well then I guess we won't be making one."

Percy sighed, "Fine."

She took his hand in hers as they walked through the snowy Central Park, "Did you know that no to snowflakes are the same?"

He nodded. "Pretty amazing, huh?"

"Yeah." She smiled, staring up at the sky.

"Want to make snow angels?"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"You got me there," she lied down into the snow before wiggling uncomfortably. "This is all just wet dirt, y'know."

He laughed. "What?"

"The snow has practically melted and everyone's been stepping in it!" She grumbled, glaring at the snow.

"Uh-huh. Well, then I guess you won't appreciate this."

_Splash!!!_

"…What did you just throw at me?"

"I think you know," he grinned at her.

"Well, did it look like this?" He soon felt some 'wet dirt' hit him square in the face.

"Oh, it is so on, Wise Girl."

"Bring it, Seaweed Brain." She stood up and ran a few feet away from him. In between her making snowballs, she tried to build a fort. She noticed Percy doing the same.

While she was distracted, she felt a snowball hit her left eye. She could see Percy laughing in the distance. She grimaced while wiping it off, before launching two of her own. She couldn't help but laugh when one hit the back of his head. The next thing she knew, they were in the middle of a snowball war. Some may call it childish, and normally Annabeth would agree, but hey, she was having fun, and that was all that mattered.

Annabeth leaned over her fort, which was in reality just a big pile of wet dirt. A snowball hit her arm, throwing her off her guard and she soon found herself being tackled – literally. Percy had broken through her fort, threw some snow at her and within a few seconds they were laughing on the ground, side by side.

They dragged themselves to a tree and leaned against it, "If I have frostbite tomorrow, I'm blaming you." Annabeth held her mitten covered hands together.

He wrapped his arm around her. "Wasn't it you who said we were only going to be out here for five minutes? The five minutes that turned into thirty?"

"Has it really been that long?" she leaned into his embrace. He nodded. A thoughtful looked appeared upon her face.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, let's make a snowman."

* * *

**A/N: Aww yay, snowmen! Now I want to go play in the snow! Boo. Haha. Reviews are appreciated.**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	6. Playing House

**Author's Note:** Well, let me start off by saying thank you so much for all of the support! Reviews, alerts, favs - everything! And I want everyone to check out the C2 'Awesome Percabeth Fics', 100 Moments is there! Thank you to whoever put me there!!! Now on to the story!

**Summary: When Percy visits Annabeth he discovers that she's playing house with her siblings and joins along. Before TLO.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. No surprise.**"Annabeth!"

* * *

"No, she's not Annabeth – she's mommy!"

"But she's my sister!" Annabeth's younger brother, Bobby, protested.

"It's a game, stupid. And while we're playing house, you call her mommy," A little girl that Annabeth was babysitting said. She was her next doors neighbors' kid. Mary looked around six, and with her curly brown hair and brown eyes she was adorable.

Bobby and Matthew both rolled their eyes, "Whatever."

Just that moment, the phone rang. Annabeth ran to catch it, wondering who'd be calling at this time. Well, anybody could be calling at two o'clock. Only six more hours till she was free.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth? Hi," the easily recognizable voice said.

"Oh, hey Percy. What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you I'm about five minutes away." _Oh, crap!! I forgot Percy was coming over today!_

"Oh, um, ok. Good. I'll see you then," Annabeth stuttered.

"Yeah. See you," Percy hung up.

"Matthew! Bobby! Mary! Come here!" Annabeth called, taking her hair out of her ponytail.

"Yes mommy?" All three ran up to her.

"You need to stop calling me that! Percy will be here soon and I want you guys to be on your best behavior. So no more playing house."

"But -"

"No buts! He'll be here in a few minutes, so just sit down," Annabeth commanded.

The doorbell interrupted Mary's constant chatting. Kids never seemed to run out of things to talk about.

Annabeth opened the door with a smile. "Hey, Seaweed Brain."

"Hey, Wise Girl."

"Come on in. Um, I'm babysitting today…so I hope you don't mind."

"Nah. It's fine," Percy walked in while glancing at the kids.

"Mommy! I mean Annabeth! Is he your boyfriend?" asked Mary, twirling her dress around.

"No, Mary, we're just friends, and what did I say about calling me-" Annabeth was interrupted by Percy.

"Mommy?!" He tried to conceal his laughter.

She scowled, "Shut up."

"We were playing house and I was the little princess and these two were my stinky brothers!" Mary declared proudly.

"Wow. So was Annabeth a good mommy?" Percy was glared at by Annabeth.

"Not really." The twins recited.

Annabeth's jaw dropped, "What? I made you lunch and everything!"

"Yeah, ham and cheese sandwiches…" said Matthew.

"Better than you could do!" Annabeth exclaimed, while taking a seat on the couch next to Percy.

"She's got you there," Bobby turned to his brother.

"Whatever." Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Ooh! Ooh! I got a great idea!" Mary jumped up and down. "Annabeth can be mommy and Percy can be daddy!"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea..." Annabeth turned around to see Percy doubled over in laughter.

"Sure, sure. This should be interesting!" Percy grinned.

"Yay!" All three kids exclaimed.

Annabeth stood up, playing along. "Ok then. I command you all to clean your room!"

"But that's not fair!"

"Too bad! Mary, you can help them."

"But we don't-"

"If you do it nicely, I'll let you have a cupcake," Annabeth smiled.

They all ran upstairs. Annabeth giggled as she sat back down.

"Good job, Annabeth...mommy." Percy laughed.

She kicked him, "Be quiet. At least I can control kids."

"Or manipulate them," Percy muttered underneath his breath.

"What?"

Percy imitated Annabeth, "If you do nicely I'll give you a cupcake!"

"That's bribing, not manipulating, Seaweed Brain."

"Sure," he remarked sarcastically.

"You know what? I bet you're just jealous because I'm a better mother than you are father," Annabeth grinned to show she was kidding.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"We'll see about that," Percy grinned.

"Is that a challenge?" She grinned back at him.

"Maybe."

"Ugh. You're impossible!"

He mocked her, "You're impossible!"

"Stop mocking me! I think it's time we got a divorce." Annabeth tried hard to keep a straight face.

He stared at her in pretend shock. "But I love you!" Just the thought of him saying that made her blush.

"No, you don't. Goodbye…forever." she stood up and headed toward the kitchen, and returned a few moments later carrying two cupcakes.

"So much for forever," Percy rolled his eyes. "Ooh blue cupcakes." Well, the icing was anyway.

"Mommy! Daddy! You're eating all the cupcakes!" Mary exclaimed, running down the stairs, followed by the twins.

"Don't worry, there's more in the kitchen," said Annabeth, licking off all the icing. All the kids came back with a blue cupcake.

"Can we watch T.V.?" Bobby asked.

"Did you clean your room?" Percy glanced at all three of them.

"Yes," they all said simultaneously.

"Then you can." Annabeth rolled her eyes at him.

And for the next 5 hours all Annabeth saw was Scooby Doo. Watching a dog chase after villains got boring after awhile. She yawned, "How about we watch a movie?"

"Okay! What do you have?" Mary asked, getting settled along the floor with Annabeth's siblings.

"Ummm," she hadn't watched a movie in a long time. "How about Toy Story?"

"We've seen that like a million times!" Mathew complained.

"Well now it's a million and one," Annabeth grumbled as she put the movie in. She yawned again as she sat back down on the couch next to Percy.

"Why are you so tired?" Percy whispered while the commercials played.

"I've been up since seven, and babysitting since eight," she whispered over the sounds of _t__o infinity and beyond!_

"Well you can take a quick nap, I'll watch them." Percy offered.

"Really? Thank you," it didn't take long for her to fall asleep, Percy and the kids followed soon after.

Mr. and Mrs. Chase walked in later at about eight o'clock, "Aww, they're so cute!" Mrs. Chase cooed.

Whether she was talking about the 3 kids sprawled out on the floor or Annabeth asleep on Percy's shoulder, Mr. Chase wasn't so sure.

* * *

**A/N: Ahaha, gotta love kids! Well, most of the time anyway. Let me know what you think!**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	7. Shooting Star

**Author's Note: **This little fic just came out of nowhere. Well, I have always wanted to see a shooting star! Enjoy!

**Summary: Does wishing upon a star really make your wishes come true? Before TLO.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Or this song from Disney.**

* * *

___When you wish upon a star,_

_Makes no difference who you are._

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you…_

* * *

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked as Percy pulled her along.

"You'll see."

"Ugh, I hate surprises." Annabeth complained as she flicked a stray blonde hair strand out of her face.

"Well, you don't have to wait any longer," Percy grinned.

She looked around, "Where are we?"

"The park. I used to come here all the time when I was a kid," he took a seat on the swing.

"Well then why isn't anybody here?"

"Jee I wonder, Wise Girl. Maybe it's because it's eleven at night?"

"Shut up," she punched him before sitting down on the swing next to him. "It's just a bit quiet. It's kind of weird."

"Yeah. It's a nice change from all the screaming, bratty kids though," they both laughed at that.

"You're right. It's pretty nice, isn't it?"

He nodded. "There are a lot of stars out tonight."

"Yes there are," she gazed up. "They're beautiful."

_But not as beautiful as you. _He dared not to say it. Instead he replied, "Yep."

"Oh my gods, Percy, look!"

"What? Where!?" she had startled him.

"It's a shooting star!" he hadn't seen Annabeth so excited in a long time.

He couldn't help but to smile, "You know what they say…make a wish." And so they both did.

"What did you wish for, Wise Girl?" he was really curious.

"I wished for a happy future. To be normal, even," she looked regretful as though she knew that could never happen. "What about you, Seaweed Brain?"

He froze. Should he tell her? "Oh, same thing as you."

_I just wished that we would have a happy future…together._

* * *

******A/N: Odd ending, I know. But I hope you liked it anyway. Reviews are appreciated!**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	8. Childhood Friend

**Authors Note: **So I am very excited today and you wanna know why? I got my braces off! Yay! And now you get a new chapter.

**Summary: **Percy's childhood friend comes over the same day as Annabeth. This can't end well. Before TLO.

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing, except for Joey, but that's not worth anything. Le Sigh. **

* * *

"So, Percy, what are your plans for today?" Sally, Percy's mother asked.

"Annabeth is coming over." He replied, blushing a little.

Sally's eyebrows furrowed, "But I thought Joey was supposed to be coming over today?"

"He…is." _Crap, I totally forgot!_

Joey was Percy's childhood friend. He had lived next door to Percy for a year, when he was five. They were great friends, until Joey moved to Florida. That was when the whole no-friends-Percy-getting-kicked-out-of-school thing started. But he was in town today, and was supposed to be coming over, along with Annabeth apparently.

"Well, honey I'm sure you'll figure out something. I've got to work an extra shift today so I'll be home at dinnertime. Love you," she waved at him as she walked out the door.

With a sigh, he jumped on the couch, reclining a bit. He tried to figure out how he landed in this mess. He couldn't tell Joey to not come over, seeing as this was the only day he could make it; but if he told Annabeth that, she'd be pissed. Well, what would happen if they both came over? Disaster probably.

The door bell rang. I walked slowly to answer. "Gods, I can be such an idiot sometimes," I told myself.

"Sometimes?" The familiar voice said.

I grinned and opened the door, "Hey Wise Girl."

"Hey Seaweed Brain. How are you doing?" Annabeth asked as she walked in.

"Oh, I'm good. You know me, always good." Percy shakily smiled at her.

"Is something up? You seem sort of jumpy," She studied him as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"Nope. Nothing's up whatsoever."

"I don't believe that," she seemed worried. "Oh my gods, did something happen? Are you alright?"

He chuckled, "Don't worry, nothing's wrong." At a glare from Annabeth he continued, "Well, maybe one thing. Promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise."

"My old friend I haven't seen in like ten years is coming over today, and this is the only day I could make it and I didn't want to cancel-"

"Seaweed Brain, it's okay. I understand," she smiled. "When is he supposed to be over?"

The door bell rang. "Uh, I guess now." He flashed her a smile before jogging to the door.

Opening it he saw…an unfamiliar face. But that's what happens when you haven't seen somebody in ten years.

Joey stood in the doorway, looking eye to eye with Percy. He had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and appeared very muscular. When he smiled, Joey could see his very white teeth. He looked like somebody who'd be head jock and captain of the football team in high school.

"Percy, my man! Nice to see you again!" Joey commented, looking Percy up and down.

"Yeah, you too. Come on in!" He followed Percy to the couch.

Joey glanced at Annabeth before turning to Percy, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"N-no." Percy stammered.

"Oh." Joey didn't sound disappointed, "Hi, I'm Joey."

She shook his outstretched hand. "I'm Annabeth, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. So, uh, how do you know Percy?" he asked.

"Camp."

"School."

Percy looked at Annabeth, who recovered, "We met at camp, but we go to the same school."

Joey nodded, but the look on his face showed he didn't quite believe it.

A moment of silence passed.

"So what do you guys want to do?" The awkwardness was getting to Percy.

"We could see a movie," Joey suggested.

"That sounds cool. Annabeth?" said Percy.

"Yeah, that sounds fine. What movies are out?" she asked.

"Well, there's that one about the girl with cancer, and the one with the zombies-" Percy was cut off by Joey.

"We should see that one!"

"About the zombies?"

"Yeah. Unless you guys, are like, scared." Joey glanced at Annabeth out of the corner of his eye.

She stood up, "I think we can handle it."

"Alright then, let's go," Joey's arm seemed to touch hers as he walked by her towards the door.

Annabeth looked at Percy and mouthed: _I don't like him_. He gave her an apologetic look as he followed Joey out.

--

They had gotten there five minutes before the movie had started. So now Annabeth found herself in between two boys: one that she didn't like, and one that she really liked, watching a stupid zombie movie.

Annabeth held her hands in her lap because towards the beginning of the movie, Joey had tried laying his hand on hers. She was getting a strange vibe from him. While they were taking a taxi there, the whole time she could feel him staring at her. Did he like her? She hoped not.

She stared at the screen where currently a bus driver turned out to be a zombie and was now crushing the bus. How original.

"Hey, Annabeth." A voice called out to her.

She turned her head to Joey, "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me after the movie?" he whispered.

"Like a date?"

"Sure."

"Well in that case – no." Annabeth stood up and walked out, followed by Percy's eyes.

"What's up with her?" Percy turned to Joey, who shrugged.

"I don't know man. I asked her out, then she blew up and left."

"Oh," Something just occurred to him. "Wait, you asked her out?"

"Yeah. I mean she's hot and single…"

Percy rolled his eyes, angry. "Wow. Enjoy the movie by yourself," he shoved the popcorn into his chest and waked out, leaving a confused Joey behind.

"Percy? What are you doing out here?" Annabeth asked when Percy arrived outside the theater..

"Did he ask you out?" Percy demanded.

"Well, yeah, but I said no."

"Good." He smiled at her, "Do you want to go back to the apartment and watch some cheap horror films?"

She giggled, "I'd love to. But what about Joey?"

"Forget him."

Maybe it hadn't turned out to be such a disaster after all.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to make Annabeth dump something on Joey's head, but then decided it would be too diva-ish. But now I wish she did. But who knows what may happen in future fics? Haha, review pleaseandthank you! And there was something else I wanted to say but I can't remember...any requests?**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	9. Karaoke

**Author's Note: **I would like to dedicate this chapter to Blizzel! Thanks for all your reviews and idea (even if I tweaked it a little)! Oh, and this story I would say all the characters are in their mid-twenties. Enjoy!

**Summary: Percy and Annabeth go out and karaoke, but the day doesn't end as they expected. After TLO. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of these songs used, but I do own Ally!**

* * *

"Whose great idea was this?" asked Nico, fumbling around for the keys he just dropped.

"Mine, thanks," said Percy. "Your keys are in your lap."

He glanced at Percy out of the corner of his eye, "I knew that. But I don't know why we have to go karaoke…ing, or whatever."

"Of course you did, and doesn't Ally like to sing?" Ally, Nico's girlfriend of one year, was a brown haired blue eyed beauty. Not exactly Nico's type but they balanced each other out.

"She likes everything! Don't try to change the subject! Why, out of everything in the world, do you have to do it through karaoke?"

Percy fingered the ring in the pocket of his jeans, "I don't know."

"Of course not," Nico sighed and put his keys in the breast pocket of his white tee shirt, "Come on, I see Annabeth and Ally in front of the bar." He grumbled when he saw a neon sign reading _Karaoke._

The two girls waved when they saw the guys coming out of the crowded parking lot. Ally was wearing a sexy, frilly, white dress with black wedges; while Annabeth wore a blue tank top with dark wash jeans and matching blue flats.

"Hey!" Ally screeched. The two boys nodded at her. "So how are you guys doing?" she slyly winked at Percy.

Percy stared back at her. "Perfectly fine."

Annabeth smiled as she grabbed Percy's hand, "Is everything alright? You seem a little tense."

He smiled back at her. "I'm fine."

"Don't worry, I won't make you sing," she teased.

Ally giggled, "Oh, Percy, you're so lucky to have a _girlfriend_ like Annabeth. One who won't make her boyfriend sing." She turned to Nico, who had his arm around her.

Nico scoffed, "You will never get me up there."

Ally grinned. "We'll see."

"Okay then, well I guess we better get in now!" Annabeth suggested.

"Before all the good seats are gone!" Ally grabbed Nico as she led the four of them into a booth not too far from the screen.

Nico sat down next to Ally, muttering to himself, "This is so stupid."

"What was that?!" Ally looked at Nico.

"Nothing…"

She smiled, satisfied. "That's what I thought."

Percy stood up, he could feel butterflies in his stomach already. "I'll get the drinks. What do you guys want?"

"Martini." Ally grinned while Nico snickered.

Nico sighed, "Just get me a beer. I'd rather not remember this night anyway."

"I'll have a coke." Annabeth smiled as she stood up, "I'll help you."

"No!! Um, I mean no thanks. I'm good." Percy seemed to speed off.

Annabeth sat down slowly and turned to the couple sitting next to her, "Is something wrong with him? He's acting a bit strange."

"It's Percy," Ally shrugged. "He's a boy, you know how they are."

Nico pinched her, "No, not really, why don't you tell me?"

"Ouch! Well it's not like I'm going to now." She pinched him back.

"Okay, let's not start a pinching fight now." Annabeth couldn't help but notice people watching the two.

"You're right," said Ally. "We'll wait till

"If we're not doing other things later…" Nico trailed off suggestively.

Annabeth covered her ears, "Oh my gods, I did not need to hear that!"

"Hear what?" Percy asked as he slipped into the multicolored booth.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," said Annabeth as she accepted her coke.

"Alright then." Percy sipped his water, there was no way he could drink alcohol on a night like this.

"So who is going to be the first to go up?" Ally smiled at the others silence. "Alright then, I will! And after I do, you are going up!" she pointed to Nico as she skipped up to the man taking names by the stage

Nico rolled his eyes, "She's crazy."

"That's why you love her." Percy grinned.

Nico didn't reply. He just stared at Ally as she stood up on the stage. Tattoo by Jordin Sparks came up and Ally sang along while purple and orange lights flew around her.

Annabeth mouthed the chorus as it came a long.

"Are you going to go up?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"If Ally convinces me too, which she probably will," she rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you're not."

He shrugged, "I don't know. Why, are you saying I'm a bad singer?" He kidded with her.

"Not necessarily," At his glare she continued. "Well you're better than Nico."

He laughed, "That's not saying much. Watch this." He winked at her. "Hey, Nico!"

Nico turned around, "What?"

"I dare you to go up there."

"No way."

"Would you do it for a hundred bucks?"

"Probably. Are you prepared to offer me a hundred dollars?" he grinned.

"Only if you sing Baby Got Back." Annabeth burst out laughing as Percy negotiated.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Fine. No pictures." Annabeth continued to laugh as she leaned against Percy.

"What's so funny?" Ally ran back to the table, her cheeks flushed from being on stage.

"Nico's going to go sing." said Annabeth in between laughs.

Ally cheered, "Yay! I knew you would."

Nico stood up, "Whatever. I'll be right back." He stomped towards the stage.

"Wow, looks like you win the bet, Percy." Ally reached into her purse.

"What bet?" Annabeth asked.

"Ally and I betted on whether or not we could get Nico to sing Baby Got Back on stage." Percy explained, "And I won."

"Yep!" she handed him a one hundred dollar bill. "But I think we're all winners since we get to witness this moment." She pulled out her camera.

"Nico said no pictures." Percy grinned.

"Who said anything about pictures? This is a soon to be number one youtube hit!" Ally pressed the record button.

Annabeth giggled, "So the hundred dollars you got from winning the bet is the same money you're going to pay Nico with? That's crazy."

"Well it's a win-win situation. Nico gets a hundred dollars, and I get to hear him sing." Percy explained.

"Okay then." Annabeth smiled as she heard the familiar tune playing.

Nico stood on the mini stage they had set up, looking miserable. He sang along, even if he was completely off key. He fingered the microphone, before dropping it. Percy noticed that it took him an extra long time to reach down and pick it up. Ally started laughing once everyone sang along.

_So fellas! Fellas!_

"I can not believe you made poor Nico do this." Annabeth sighed, her head in her hands.

"Well, Ms. _Chase_, I believe I heard you laughing!" said Ally.

"It's so wrong, but funny."

Nico came back, making sure to glare at everyone as he left, "Never mention this again." he took a sip of his beer.

"We won't _talk_ about it…" Ally slowly put her camera back into her purse. "We'll just watch it." she added under her breath.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing! So Annabeth how about I go down with you to help choose a song!" Ally suggested.

Annabeth finished off her coke, "Fine."

So the two wandered down to the stage, Ally practically dragging Annabeth. As they talked, Nico turned to Percy, "So you going to ask soon?"

Percy grinned through his nervousness, "You could say that."

Nico raised an eyebrow, but didn't press on. He was soon tackled by Ally once she came back. Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne played, and Percy watched as his girlfriend sang along. Her straightened blonde hair followed her as she moved around on stage; she really wasn't that bad a singer.

"So," Ally started. "When's the big moment?"

Percy sighed. "You guys are making this a lot harder than it needs to be. Why did I even tell you?"

"Because you needed someone to help pick it out." Ally smiled, remembering that day.

"Oh, right," said Percy. "Then that someone had to tell her boyfriend!"

"Hey! At least I didn't tell my best friend!" she was referring to Annabeth, of course.

"Tell your best friend what?" Annabeth glided back into the booth.

"That…Nico wants to do a duet!" Ally lied terribly.

"What?!" Annabeth and Nico said in unison

"He, he…" Ally giggled.

Annabeth crossed her arms, "I don't know what's with you guys, but you are all acting strange."

"Maybe we're acting normal and you're acting strange." Ally seemed to confirm Annabeths statement.

Percy stood up, "Well I better go up now," he turned to Annabeth. "Make sure to watch me." He kissed her on the cheek before going up.

"Do you guys have some bet going on for Percy?" Annabeth asked the two.

"Not this time, Annabeth. Well, not for this anyway." Ally received a nudge from Nico.

Annabeth just turned to the stage where Percy was. A song titled Just Like Me by Randy Thomas started to play. Her eyebrows furrowed, she had never heard that song before. But she still smiled throughout the song.

_If I had a dime for every time  
I've had you on my mind  
They would stretch on down the highway  
In an endless line  
If I had a dime for every time  
I've thought about us two  
I could buy myself a lifetime  
Just to spend on you_

_And maybe you could care for someone  
Just like me  
Maybe you're in need of someone  
Just like me_

_Now I told you how I hold you  
In my highest esteem  
I hope you don't disapprove of me  
If I'm not what I seem  
As a matter of fact  
I've been holding back  
The way I really feel  
And I've been afraid  
Of what you might say  
If my heart had been revealed_

_And maybe you could care for someone  
Just like me  
Maybe you're in need of someone  
Just like me_

_Well, I'm no night in shining armor  
No prince charming, I agree  
But what I lack in might and valor  
I'll make up in honesty_

_So, here I go  
I will try to show  
How much for you I care  
But the value that I place in you  
Is far beyond compare  
You mean more to me  
Than the eye can see  
But your heart can understand  
That I'm talkin of the kind of love  
To a woman from a man_

_And maybe you could care for someone  
Just like me  
Maybe you're in need of someone  
Just like me  
Maybe deep inside you're feelin'  
Just like me  
And maybe you could marry someone  
Just like me_

Annabeth dropped her glass, which she had picked up moments ago to give to the waiter. "WHAT did he just say?!"

"I think he proposed?" Ally answered with her own question.

Annabeths jaw dropped. No. Way.

"Um, Annabeth, I really don't know how to say this but, will you marry me?" Annabeth stood on the top of the booth to get a better look at Percy kneeling down holding out a ring.

"Oh my gods, he's serious."

Ally pushed Annabeth, "What are you waiting for? Go up there and say something!"

As Annabeth walked to the stage, she could feel everybody staring at her and chanting 'say yes!'. As if this wasn't embarrassing enough. She leaned down next to Percy, tears glistening in her eyes.

"So, what do you say? Will you marry me and spend the rest of your life with me?" Percy held the microphone up to her.

She giggled, "Yes!" The crowd cheered as the two kissed, and Annabeth could feel Ally recording this. "On one condition."

Everything went silent.

"Never sing again."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, I think that's the longest chapter so far. I'm going to have to say it's my favorite so far as well. It was also the first one I never wrote down! Well I started writing while I was straightening my hair, then I burned my finger and couldn't write! So I just typed it out of my brain, haha. Review please and thank you!**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	10. Normal

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I don't think this counts as a "moment", but I had writers block, and this came along! It's not strict percabeth, it's more like…hints. And have you guys seen the teaser trailer? The link is on my profile if you haven't! Oh, and I'm going to be gone for awhile, so next chapter won't be for about a week (unless i can get a computer there).

**Summary: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson were not in any way, normal.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick??? **

* * *

Annabeth Chase was not normal.

While normal 12 year old girls were stuck at school, she was stuck at a camp for demigods.

While normal 13 year old girls were learning how to put on make up, she was learning how to design buildings.

While normal 14 year old girls were trying to get their crush to notice them, she was busy trying to keep hers alive.

While normal 15 year old girls were starting to hate their parents, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she never left hers.

While normal 16 year old girls were worrying about their first job, she was worrying how to rebuild all of Olympus.

* * *

Percy Jackson was not normal.

While normal 12 year old boys were learning how to play basketball, he was learning how to swordfight.

While normal 13 year old boys were beginning to like girls, he was just realizing the only girl he had (other than his mother) was Annabeth (but as a friend, of course).

While normal 14 year old boys wanted to look cool in front of their friends, he just wanted to look normal to the world.

While normal 15 year old boys were deciding what to do for their future, he wondered if he had a future, or if he would even live past the age of sixteen.

While normal 16 year old boys were thankful to get their license, he was thankful he saved the world.

* * *

A normal couple would worry about fighting; they never worried because they knew they had survived enough fights to last a lifetime.

Percy and Annabeth were not normal. But maybe…just maybe, they liked it like that.

* * *

**A/N: Didja like it? I know it was kind of short, and I totally changed the ending at the last minute. But I was wondering, how would you feel if I wrote an AU oneshot? Cause I've got an idea but if everybody hates AU I won't bother. **

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	11. Enemies

**Author's Note: **Let me start off by thanking StrawberrySorrows for beta-ing my story! I really appreciate it! And thanks to everyone who reviews and/or reads!! And the vacation I was going on (we were going to Hollywood Beach) didn't work out. I was going with my friend and the day before I got a cold in the middle of summer! Oh, and to Mallory, AU means alternate universe - there'll be one of those here soon!

**Summary: While playing Capture the Flag, Percy and Annabeth are on opposite teams. Post TLO. **

**Disclaimer: As usual, no ownage here. **

* * *

**All Cabins vs. Percy and Clarisse**

_Rematch. Percy and Clarisse won last time. Gaining lead now. _

"Psst, Annabeth." Percy whispered.

"Wise Girl?" he raised his voice, curious as why his girlfriend was ignoring him.

"Annabeth!" he practically screamed.

Annabeth turned to glare at Percy. "What do you want?"

"Hi." Percy grinned despite himself.

"Ugh!" she turned to Malcolm, her sibling and team mate, who was now walking away.

"Aw, c'mon Wise Girl, just because we're enemies doesn't mean we can't be friends!"

She gave him a blank stare.

"Uh, let me rephrase that." Percy scrambled over his words.

"No, don't bother, Seaweed Brain," she gave him a smile to show that she wasn't mad. "Besides, we're only going to be enemies for another hour."

"But that's a whole hour of not talking to you!" He paused before adding. "and Travis. Besides, I don't think enemies is the right word"

"Travis?"

"Yes Travis. We're very close you know."

"I don't believe that."

"Okay, I lied," Percy spoke as Annabeth grinned. "What?"

"Only enemies lie to each other."

"That's not true! I've lied to you plenty of times before!"

Not exactly the right thing to say. "What?!"

Percy, realizing his mistake, backed away, "Uh, is that Clarisse calling me? I better go!"

"Oh no, you don't, Seaweed Brain!" she grabbed a hold of him and pulled him back around. Percy glanced around praying something, _anything_, would happen.

"Don't think I can't tell when you're lying." She decided to let it go for now. "So, tell me, what's it like on the other side?" Annabeth leaned against the tree next to him.

"Other side?"

"Yeah, you know. The bad side?"

"Bad side? There is no such thing as a bad side! We're just playing Capture the Flag!" Percy said.

"Of course there is," she giggled. "There always is."

"So why am I on the bad side?" he defended himself.

She shrugged her shoulders, "You know."

"Because my team is always just the bad side?"

"Actually, I was going to say Clarisse, but that works too." They both laughed.

"So you think we should get back to the game now?" Percy asked.

"Not really. Do you want to take a walk?" she suggested.

"Sure." Percy was confused, this wasn't like Annabeth.

After about five minutes of walking and talking, the two came to a stop. "Where are we?" Percy asked, looking around.

"Oh, nowhere in particular…" she looked innocently at him.

Out of nowhere, she leaned over and kissed him. Percy was surprised for a moment, but quickly recovered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. She threw her arms around his neck, and he could feel her smiling into the kiss.

_Crash!!_

As much as he didn't want to, Percy pulled away. "Did you hear that?"

"No." she leaned in, about to kiss him again, but stopped when they both heard a scream, that sounded remotely like the Stoll brothers.

Two pairs of arms pulled him away and quickly tied him to a tree. "Wise Girl…" Percy trailed off, immediately knowing what had happened.

"What can I say? We're enemies." She winked at him before leaving, Travis and Connor following.

She had led him right into a trap.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it didn't exactly end the way I had planned, but I do like this ending. I'm working on improving my er, kissing scenes, I know there not very good, but once I get better, I'll make some more haha! And if anyone is confused as to why Percy and Clarisse are in a team just themselves, I remember in TLO something about him saying he only had a couple of people on his team because of the whole invincible thing. I figured Clarisse could count for more than one person, ha. **

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	12. Pictures

**Author's Note: **So I just want to thank everyone so far. Anybody who has given me suggestions, anybody that's reviewed, anybody that put me on their alerts without reviewing – even though I hate that (you know who you are!), thank you. I never thought people would like this story so much! But enough with that, onto the story!

**Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words. **

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own PJO. This gets pretty tiring…**

* * *

_Click!!_

"I wasn't ready!" Annabeth complained.

Percy laughed at her and checked the screen of his digital camera. "Oh. Wow. You really weren't."

"Let me see." Annabeth sat on the bench besides Percy. She cringed at the picture of herself looking clueless.

"Well at least there's a good view in the background," Percy commented.

"Central Park never fails to amaze me." She grinned as she pushed the bright red delete button.

"Why'd you delete it?" Percy whined.

"We are not keeping any embarrassing photos." She handed the camera back to Percy. "Well, none of me anyway."

"We'll just have to see about that."

"Yeah. Let's just take some more pictures," said Annabeth.

"Fine." He stood up from the bench. "Stay here."

"Seaweed Brain, what are you doing up there?" She watched as the sixteen year old boy climbed a tree.

"I am getting a bird's eye view." He sat on a branch. "Ouch! What are thorns doing up here?"

She rolled her eyes.

_Click!!_

"Hey!" Annabeth turned to Percy.

"It's not an embarrassing picture." He jumped off the branch.

"Why do I not believe you?" she muttered.

"See?" He handed her the camera. "You look cute."

She blushed. "Let's get some of you."

_Click!!_

"Aw, c'mon, you didn't even warn me!" he grunted.

"Oh well."

_Click!!_

"You did it again!" he yelled.

"Aw, Seaweed Brain, you look so confused." She glanced back at the camera before adding, "In a good way."

"Whatever."

"Okay, only one more, I promise." She waited for a gust of wind before taking the next picture. She looked at the results and laughed.

"Is it that bad?" Percy asked.

"Not that bad. You look…handsome."

He stared at the photo and raised an eyebrow. "My hair is blowing out of control."

"Exactly!" she smiled sweetly.

"Excuse me, would you like me to take a picture of you both?" an elderly lady, who had been walking by with her poodle, asked.

"We'd appreciate that." Annabeth handed the lady the camera. "Thank you."

"No problem, dears. Get close together!" The couple smiled at each other before Annabeth scooted closer. "Oh, I think you can do better than that." The lady grinned.

Percy smiled to himself before rolling his eyes and wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"1…"

"2…"

He captured Annabeth's lips with his own.

_Click!!_

* * *

**A/N: Personally, I love taking pictures and take way too many, haha. I think everybody does. I hope you enjoyed reading it!! Reviews make me happy (hint, hint)!!! Any requests or suggestions?**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	13. Fly

**Author's Note: **I've always liked Blackjack, so I decided to include him in the story. Yay! BEFORE TLO. Percy's POV.

**Summary:** **Percy takes Annabeth on a late night ride on Blackjack.**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Rick, and I can honestly say I am happy about that! **

* * *

_Cause I wanted to fly,_

_So you gave me your wings…_

~ Michelle Branch: You Set Me Free

* * *

I sat in my cabin, tossing and turning. It was just one of those sleepless nights. So instead of lying here doing nothing, I decided to get up and just take a stroll. I threw on a shirt and kept on my green pajama bottoms; and not caring about my hair, I walked out.

I hadn't visited Blackjack in a while, so I decided to bring him some sugar cubes. I jogged to the stables but stopped immediately once I saw someone in there. To my surprise, it was Annabeth. What was she doing in there? I peeked in and saw her feeding Blackjack some sugar cubes, guess he didn't need mine then. She was talking to him, but I couldn't comprehend what she was saying. She suddenly turned around.

"Who's there?" Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Relax. It's just me," I stepped into the stables.

"Oh. Hey, Seaweed Brain. What brings you here?" she went back to petting Blackjack.

"I could ask you the same thing," I remarked, coming to stand next to her.

She smiled, "It was just-"

"one of those sleepless nights?" I finished for her. "Hey!" I looked down to see Blackjack had eaten the sugar cubes I was holding.

_Sorry, boss. They just taste so good. _

Annabeth looked at me funny. I just shrugged my shoulders.

_Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. _

_You know, that girlfriend of yours was just telling me how much she would love to take a ride and fly. _

I was a little shocked. _Really? I mean – wait. She's not my girlfriend!_

He seemed to laugh back at me, _Coulda fooled me._

"Uh, Seaweed Brain, are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah, totally. Hey, Annabeth, you want to…I don't know, take a ride?"

"I'd love to!" she threw me a dazzling smile.

"Great." I got on easily and she took my hand to sit behind me. She put her hands on my shoulders.

_I told you so._ Blackjack lifted up off the ground. Annabeth moved her arms to around my waist.

_So boss, maybe it's time to put the moves on her. _I could feel Blackjack grinning.

"What?!" I practically screamed.

"What?" Annabeth pulled her arms back, startled and confused.

"It's nothing!" I said.

"Are you sure?" she seemed a bit hesitant.

"Yeah, never been more sure in my life."

"Alright then..." she wrapped her arms around my waist, except this time tighter.

By now I was blushing. _I don't know what you're talking about._

_Of course you do boss. It's pretty obvious you like her. _

…_You think so? _

_If I can see it, I'm sure others can too. Especially some of those Aphrodite girls. They kind of scare me. _

That made me laugh, but I quickly returned to the real matter. Like this girl right behind me.

"Wow, this view is amazing!" Annabeth exclaimed, looking out over the ocean.

"Yeah," I turned around to look at her. "It is."

She smiled at me, and then kissed my cheek. I froze, but felt my face getting hotter, "Um, thanks." was all that I could say.

"No problem," she got off of Blackjack. I hadn't even realized we had arrived back at the stables. "Goodnight," she smiled at me.

"Um, yeah. Goodnight," I think Blackjack was right. Well, partially. I thanked him, got off, and began walking away.

_Remember boss, use the moves! _

I cringed, and then walked towards the exit.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I wrote a couple of months ago, but now I realize there are many stories like this. So…sorry. Anyways, please review!**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	14. Circle

**Author's Note: **Don't think I'm writing short chapters because I'm lazy. If I ever want to reach 100, honestly, a good portion of them are going to be short. But enjoy anyways!

**Summary: Percy thinks about love. Takes place whenever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Percy never understood why love was represented by a heart.

An actual heart doesn't look like little girls draw it. A heart looks more like a fist, and a fist does not in any way represent love.

He always thought a circle would be a better example. Everybody knows what a circle looks like, and everybody loves - even if they refuse to admit it.

A circle was a symbol for eternity, and didn't love never end? His mother always told him:_ True love never has happy endings, because true love never ends_. A circle just keeps going on and on, never ceasing. A circle was perfect, and contained no blemishes.

One day he told Annabeth about his thoughts. She pondered it for a second before answering: "A circle is perfect, but no love is. A heart has dents and bumps, but it always comes back together. Love never ends, but all the bumps, dents and imperfections keep it interesting."

Percy had to agree. There were lots of things in love that contained circles, anyway.

A wedding ring, for example.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to give a little twist at the end, haha. And since this is so short I'll give you a preview of the next chapter! Percy and Annabeth will be going to a baseball game! Yay! I love baseball.**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	15. Ball Game

**Author's Note: **I am SO sorry for not updating!! My computer got a virus and it's been down for almost two weeks! In the meantime, I wrote a lot of oneshots! So I'll be back to regular updating now. And I wrote and re-wrote this, but I'm still not satisfied with it…oh well…not to mention my computer is acting whack!

**Summary: Percy and Annabeth go to a ball game, seems like a normal day…right? After TLO.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the teams mentioned. **

_Baseball is a game where a curve is an optical illusion, a screwball can be a pitch or a person, stealing is legal and you can spit anywhere you like except in the umpire's eye or on the ball. _~ Jim Murray.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever seen a baseball game before," Annabeth glanced around the stadium they were at.

"Really?"

"Yeah, my twin brothers love the Giants, they're always watching the games, but I never bothered to."

"Well, the Giants aren't playing today! And even if they were, they would lose to the Yankees!"

She laughed. "Too bad I couldn't wear my Yankees cap."

"Maybe it's because you'd be invisible the whole time! Here, you can have mine," he took his Yankees cap off and placed it on top of her ponytail.

"You don't have lice do you?" she smiled to show she was kidding.

"Very funny. Come on, Wise Girl," Percy took Annabeth's hand as they found their way to their seats.

"Well, thanks anyway for taking me here," she laced her fingers through his.

"No problem." he squeezed her hand.

"So when is it supposed to start?"

"In a couple of minutes…are you hungry?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "A little bit."

"Well, let's go get something before the game."

"Alright," she followed him as they walked into a fairly big building; she looked around and gazed at the many doors. They were all designed so wonderfully, maybe one day she could make something similar…

"Hey, Percy where does…Percy? Seaweed Brain? Where are you?" She took one step forward, then two steps back. She had no clue where she was! To the left of her she saw a bunch of men dressed in some Yankee uniform – they must work there or something, she thought.

As much as she didn't want to, she'd be forced to ask them for directions. "Um, excuse me-"

"Who are you?!" a tall white man came up to her and demanded.

Who did this guy think he was? "My name is Annabeth and-"

"It's alright, erm, Annabeth, you don't need to explain anything." A friendly looking man said to her.

She smiled, "All I wanted-"

"Was an autograph?" The friendly looking man continued. "Sure," he took off her hat (which Percy had just given her to replace her invisibility cap) and signed it.

"Um, thanks, but I actually was wondering-"

"Oh, sorry Annabeth," he interrupted – again. "I've got to go. Hope you have fun!" So he left, the rest of his posse following behind, all wearing gloves and carrying batting sticks…how peculiar. And even weirder she never got to finish her sentences. She hated people like that – thinking they were amazing and all.

"Excuse me, miss, are you lost?" Annabeth turned around to see a janitor.

There was no point in denying it. "Yeah. Do you know where I could find a snack bar?" That's where the two of them were headed earlier.

He pointed down the hall. "Down the hallway, third door to the right."

"Thanks." She followed his instructions.

"Annabeth!" She felt like she was being tackled by Percy.

"Where were you? Gods, I was so worried!!" He let go of her after nearly squeezing her to death.

"Seaweed Brain, I'm fine. Just got a little lost that's all."

"A little?!"

"Well, one second you were right in front of me and the next, you weren't. But it's ok now." She smiled.

"Alright…here, I got you a hot dog."

"Thanks," she took it for him.

"Let's just get back to our seats…together," he grabbed her hand as they walked back.

As they were eating their hot dogs, the National Anthem was being sung. "Anytime soon." Percy whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

She decided to bring up another subject. "So, um, Yankees versus…" she trailed off, expecting him to answer.

"Boston Red Sox."

"And they're like enemies, right?"

"You could say that." She nodded as if she understood what he was saying.

She didn't quite understand the game, although she would never admit it. She booed when the crowd did, and cheered with everyone else. Even if she wasn't too sure about what she was doing, she was having fun; she was with her Seaweed Brain after all.

All of sudden, she recognized him. The same jerk who had taken her hat and signed it! "I know him!"

Percy looked at her, confused. "Who?"

"That guy right there," she pointed to the Yankee on the third base. "I thought he worked here, or something."

"What? No that's Alex Rodriguez. You don't know him." Percy acted like he was speaking to a three year old.

"Yes, I do. When I was lost, I asked him for directions, though he never let me finish my sentences…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, I'm sure. He even signed my hat." she took off her hat and showed it to him.

His mouth dropped open in shock, "Oh my gods, why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't think it was that important."

"Well, yeah, he's like a legend."

"Oh," the look on her face showed she didn't care. "Well you can keep it."

"You don't want it?"

"No, not really."

He kissed her cheek. "Thanks. How bizarre…"

"No problem."

She turned back to the game, still thinking that Alex was a jerk, and suddenly hoped the other team would win.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I kind of hate the Yankees. But who won the battle?? The world will never know!! Unless I write a sequel…huh, that's not that bad an idea. What do you guys think? Sequel or no? Requests or ideas? SO MANY QUESTIONS! Sorry, sugar overload. And I also know what happened to Annabeth would never happen in real life, but it's fiction!!**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	16. Shells

**Author's Note: **I know what your thinking: OMG two updates in one day!! Yes, it is true. I don't really like this one, but it is a moment!

**Summary: Annabeth and Percy look at shells along the beach. After TLO.**

**Disclaimer: _Fan_fiction, peoples.**

* * *

"Percy?" Annabeth said, her head lying on Percy's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Percy smiled down at his girlfriend.

"I'm bored," he laughed at this. It's not often he hears her say that. "Don't laugh at me!"

He smiled at her, "I'm not laughing at you, Wise Girl. Now come on. Let's find something to do."

"Like what?" she looked around at the nearly empty beach.

"Like," he reached down into the sand. "Picking seashells!"

Annabeth didn't seem very interested. "If you want to, I suppose."

"Come on! It'll be fun," he took her hand in his as they walked across the sand.

"Oh, here's one!" Annabeth exclaimed, running forward to pick up a blue and gray one. She froze when she saw the huge hole in the middle of it, "Darn it."

"We'll find a better one," said Percy. "Like that one." He gestured to a pink and white shell near the shoreline.

"Wow, that's pretty." Annabeth commented, while watching Percy pick it up.

"Here," he put in her hand. "You have it."

"Thanks," she placed it gently in her pocket. "Hey, what do you think of this one?" She pointed to one that was laying on a rock.

"Wise Girl, I don't think-"

He was interrupted by Annabeth's scream, "It's a hermit crab! Seaweed Brain, why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to, but-" he couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

"This isn't funny!" she crossed her arms.

"Actually, it kind of is," Percy put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's go find some more,_ non _dangerous shells!"

* * *

**A/N: Haha, true story. Once I was at the beach and I picked up something, thinking it was a shell, but it was a hermit crab. I freaked out. Yeah...well you can review if you liked it (and even if you didn't, haha)!**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	17. Carnival

**Author's Note: **I had my first day of high school todday, and let me tell you, it was crazy! Not knowing anybody in a school of 3600 kids isn't very fun! But anyways...thanks to Future Mrs. Seaweed Brain and xMalloryXHeartsxLoganXLermanx for the idea of a carnival! I've never been to a carnival before so I just wiki-ed it!

**Summary: Percy and Annabeth go to the carnival!! After TLO.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of these rides used!**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I'm really excited!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Well, I'm glad." Percy took Annabeth's hand.

"I've never been to a carnival before," she commented as they waited in line to pay the entrance fee.

"Really? I used to go all the time when I was younger," he handed the man the money. "But it's been a while." He slipped his wristband on, before putting another on Annabeth's wrist.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Percy chuckled at Annabeth's words. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Annabeth so anxious and excited.

"Wow," she stared at all the booths and rides. "What should we do first?"

"How about a ride?" Percy suggested.

"That sounds good. Let's do the carousel."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Well I want to try and do everything today. So we may as well go on the carousel now." She dragged him to the carousel where there was no line.

"It's been forever since I've been on one of these." Percy sat on the dragon next to Annabeth who was riding a tan horse.

"You should probably put your seat belt on," she grinned.

"Wise Girl, I'm sixteen. I think I'll be okay."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself."

Thirty seconds into the ride, Annabeth could hear a man screaming. "Hey, you! Boy with the shaggy black hair! Think your too cool to wear a seat belt, huh?"

Annabeth snickered, "Told you so."

"Whatever." He buckled himself in, but within a minute he was unbuckling it because the ride was over.

"Because of that incident, I have decided that I will choose the next ride," Percy stated as they walked away from the carousel.

"You do that Seaweed Brain." She rolled her eyes, even though she really didn't mind.

"I choose the Scrambler!"

"What's the Scrambler?" she asked as they walked towards a machine not too far away.

He winked at her. "Believe me, you'll love it."

"I hope so," she muttered.

"Come on, we're next." Annabeth sat down next to Percy on one of the many flat bottomed single rows scattered around.

She watched as the lady placed a bar in front of her and Percy. "You better hang on tight," she had said before walking away.

The ride slowly started moving. Everyone's rows would move in different directions, before coming to an abrupt stop and going another. Each time it got faster, Annabeth noted. She felt the ride speed up even faster.

"Ouch!" she yelled when Percy squished her. "Get off of me!"

"Sorry," he apologized.

A few seconds later the tables were turned and Annabeth was pressed into Percy. "Who's on who now?" Percy said.

"Shut up!" And that was how the whole ride went, each one of them getting squished, Annabeth more than Percy. But Percy didn't seem to mind.

Annabeth climbed off the ride, clutching her side, "Jeez Seaweed Brain, you really know how to jam a girl in the ribs."

"I didn't mean to!"

"I know. It's alright. How about we do that basketball thing next instead of a ride?"

"Alright," Percy agreed. "It's free with the entrance fee, anyway."

"Everything is free with this!" she gestured to the wristband they were both wearing.

"I know _that_," he stared ahead before getting an idea. "So, uh, loser buys cotton candy?"

"Blue?"

"Duh."

"Then you're on," she grinned before taking the first basketball. "What are the rules?"

"Five balls each and whoever gets the most in wins."

"Sounds good to me. I'll go first." She threw the basketball she was holding and smiled when it flew in the basket. Unfortunately, the next three didn't. She turned to a chuckling Percy, "Shut up!"

"Let me help you with that," he stood behind Annabeth and placed his arms around hers. "All you do is bring your arms down slowly, then straighten them and let the ball go." He kept his arms around her and their hands together even after they had thrown the ball.

"Since when did you become such an expert in basketball?" asked Annabeth, turning her head so he couldn't see her blush.

"Since I played it every day after school," he shot the first ball, quickly followed by another two.

"But that's not fair! I've only played twice!" Annabeth watched as the last two went in with a _whoosh_.

"Too bad. But I'm pretty sure you're lost and owe me some blue cotton candy." Percy smirked at her.

"Cheater," she mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!" she blinked innocently up at her. "Let's go get some cotton candy!"

"I would love to! Since you're buying, of course." Percy threw his arm around her.

"Only because I'm buying?" she leaned into him.

"Maybe that's not the only reason."

"Well we're sharing one of them," Percy nodded at her before she turned around to the man in front of the machine. "Just one, please."

"Pink or blue?" the man asked.

"Blue," Annabeth and Percy replied in unison.

The man chuckled before handing it to them. "Here you go. Have a nice day."

Annabeth handed him the money, "Thanks."

"I love cotton candy," Percy grabbed a piece once they had settled onto a bench.

"Me too," Annabeth grabbed a handful and shoved it into her mouth.

"I can see…" Percy stared at her.

"What? It melts in your mouth so quickly it doesn't even matter how much you eat!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he laughed before grabbing a handful of his own. Within a minute, the cotton candy was gone.

"So what should we do next, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth glanced around. "I picked the ride last time so you can choose."

"Alright. How about the Ferris Wheel?"

"Sure." As they walked to the ride, they both kept staring up at the cloudy sky. "What?" Annabeth shrieked while staring at a sign.

"What?" Percy asked, confusion on his face.

"The Ferris Wheel is closed because of 'possible lightning'. Can you believe that?"

"Yeah, I actually can. It's going to pour any second." Percy could see most of the other rides closing down.

"Guess we should of checked the weather before we left, huh?" she huffed, disappointed that she had forgotten to do that.

"Probably. I've got an idea though: let's go in the Fun House now, and if it's still raining when we get out, we'll leave." He wiped a raindrop off his face.

"Good idea, Seaweed Brain; I'm impressed." They both ran to the Fun House to avoid getting drenched. Once they walked in, Annabeth scanned the room. "This looks…interesting."

Percy did the same. "These are always so-"

"Fun?" she guessed.

"Exactly."

Annabeth burst out laughing. "Look at you in the mirror!"

"I have chicken legs!" he turned the other away, horrified. "Better than you! You look three feet tall!"

She glared at the mirror before cracking a smile. "I do."

"Let's keep moving, Wise Girl." The two walked hand in hand, while laughing at all the stumbling teenagers.

"Whoa. What is that?" she gestured to a large spinning disk.

"Exactly what it looks like. A large spinning disk. The point is for everyone to get on and see who stays on the longest. Want to try?" he explained before asking.

"Okay…" Once it had stopped spinning, the two walked up onto the raised center, along with a young kid and a fellow teenage couple.

As the disk started spinning Annabeth grabbed onto Percy. "Now _this_ is cheating," he removed Annabeth's hands. "Never thought I'd do that."

"Neither have I," she crossed her arms

The two couldn't help but laugh when the teenage girl fell down, followed shortly by her boyfriend. The young boy who appeared to be ten years old screamed. Once Annabeth began to get dizzy, she had an idea. When Percy wasn't looking, she nudged him, causing him to lose his balance and fall. Percy grabbing Annabeth's arm while he fell was not a part of the plan, however. Needless to say, tumbling down the disk was not fun.

But she did slightly enjoy landing on Percy. "Sorry."

"No problem."

"That was kind of fun," Annabeth commented as they walked away.

Percy suddenly stopped, "Look!"

"What?"

"Right over there," he pointed to the left.

"Seriously?" Annabeth blinked.

"Yes! You made me go on the carousel so we're going in there."

"Fine," she sighed. "Let's go into a giant pit full of balls."

"That's the spirit!" Percy took Annabeth's hand as they walked towards the edge of the ball pit. "Ready? Set? Jump!"

As much as she didn't want to, she was laughing. "This thing is really deep! My feet barely touch the ground!"

"Hey, Wise Girl. Think fast!" She dove to the side to avoid being hit by an orange ball, but soon picked up her own and started throwing. Most of the passerby's gave them strange looks, but some smiled to themselves before walking away.

Percy brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Let's go see if the rain stopped."

"Alright." Once they had found their way outside they saw most of the ground covered in puddles and rain still pouring from the sky.

She sighed, "Let's just get back to the car."

"Yeah. Too bad it's still raining," he paused. "Hey Wise Girl?"

"Yes?"

"Can we get some more cotton candy before we go?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm pretty sure that kind of Fun House wouldn't be at a cranival, but oh well! And I want to thank all of you for bringing me to 300 reviews! You guys rock socks, haha! Also, there is a poll on my profile if anyone is bored and wants to do it!**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	18. Extended Ending

**Author's Note: **This pretty much came out of nowhere. I felt like writing, so I opened up Microsoft Document and for some reason this came up! My updates may or may not be a little slower since I've gone from bored to busy, just like that. I've got many hours of dance, high school, clubs and hopefully straight A grades!

**Summary: This is just a little continuation of TLO. Spoilers, obviously.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!!!**

* * *

"_For once, I didn't look back." _

As we tumbled down the hill, I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. I thought about what Annabeth had said earlier. Peace. Wouldn't that be nice? Just to lie around underneath the sun and not having a care in the world. But that wasn't for us demigods.

I hope when I return to Goode High I won't have another encounter with those "cheerleaders." But something tells me Annabeth would have something to do with that; as in, completely destroy them and showing no mercy. It was pretty awesome having a girlfriend who could do that.

Girlfriend. Gods, it felt good to say that. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye to see her resting on the grass, her hand in mine. Our relationship wouldn't be easy, since we'd be going to different schools, and almost having different lives, but it would be worth it.

"So you ready to head back to the real world?" Annabeth turned onto her side so she could face me.

"You know what, I think I am. We've had a pretty busy summer, and I'm pretty sure I would rather do Algebra than save the world." I smiled after thinking about all we had accomplished this past summer.

"You're probably right," she smiled back at me. "And of course, you have a wonderful tutor as your girlfriend."

"How could I forget?"

"And I know you will never!"

We turned our heads once we heard someone in a car beeping at us. It must have just been one of the kids from camp leaving. A good majority of us would be able to be with the mortals in the real world, but there was still a few of the demigods staying at camp.

"I think this is going to be a good year," Annabeth commented, taking me away from my thoughts.

"What makes you say that?" I personally thought the same but I never knew what Annabeth thought. That was one of the best things about her.

"Well, obviously we'll be in the same state. Which means we can actually see each other. We don't have to worry about training, or you dying, or any of that! Together, we can handle everything that comes our way."

"Together," I gave her hand a squeeze. "This is just the beginning."

As I saw my mom and Paul pull up in the distance, I knew what we had said was true. Because this was just the beginning and we will never have to worry about the end again.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I personally loved the ending of TLO, but I wrote just a little extra for everybody who didn't want it to end! And I'm pretty sure that includes all of us!**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	19. Sparkles

**Author's Note:** So I don't think this chapter is good grammar wise, but I thought it was kind of funny! This is for you NinjaWriter11! Don't send your ninjas after me!! Any of you guys who like Twilight will like this. Team Jacob!

**Summary: In which Annabeth loves Edward, and Percy can't help but feel jealous of a fictional character. After TLO.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Twilight! **

* * *

"Hey, Wise Girl, what are you reading?" Percy asked, sitting besides his girlfriend once he had walked in the door of his apartment.

"Seaweed Brain! Uh, what are you doing here?" asked Annabeth, trying to hide the book that she was previously reading.

"This is my apartment." He gave her a blank stare.

"I know that!" snapped Annabeth. "You're not supposed to be here for another thirty minutes!"

"Guess I just got here early," he shrugged his shoulders. "So you never told me, what are you reading?"

"Oh, nothing much…the usual, you know."

"No, I don't know," he reached over to grab the book. "What is it?"

She held on even tighter. "It's nothing! Go away!"

"I'm not going to go away until I know what you are reading!" After a full on tug of war, Percy managed to snatch the book out of her hand. "Oh my gods, I can not believe you are reading this."

"Well, I always see people reading it, and I heard lots of good reviews…"Annabeth trailed off.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Annabeth Chase would read Twilight." He looked at the cover in disdain.

She grabbed the book back. "Hey, it's a really good book! And Edward Cullen is in it too!" She suddenly froze after saying that.

"Edward Cullen? The lamest vampire in the world? What, you're suddenly in love with him?" Percy asked, ignoring the sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

"Of course not, you're my boyfriend!" he grinned as she continued. "But, well-"

"Well what?"

"It's Edward! How can you not love him?" At Percy's confused stare she went on. "I mean he's sweet, charming, funny-"

Percy interrupted her again. "And a bloodsucking vampire."

"But that's it! He doesn't drink other people's blood! He's a good vampire," she smiled.

"There is no such thing."

"Of course there is. Edward Cullen is perfect," she put the book back into her messenger bag. "I used to think all of this was stupid, but after your mom told me to read the book I thought otherwise."

"Wait a second, my mom told you to read it?" he asked, surprise shown on his face

"Yeah. This is actually her copy. She loves Edward too, and I think Paul's getting jealous" she giggled. "Did you know he sparkles?"

"Paul?!"

"No, Edward," she looked confused. "Why would Paul sparkle?"

"Why does Edward?" he retaliated.

"Because he's a vampire." She stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Vampire's don't sparkle. Only fake ones do." He couldn't help but hate the fictional character.

"Just because Robert Pattison plays Edward Cullen doesn't mean he's a fake."

"What? No, I don't care about that guy. Real vampires don't go out in the sun, they sleep in coffins, they don't have reflections, they turn into bats, and all that junk. Haven't you ever seen Dracula?"

"Never heard of it," she narrowed her eyes.

"Well I can guarantee you he is a much better vampire than that Cullen guy." Percy tried to remember where he last put the movie.

"Does he sparkle?"

"No."

"Can he read minds?"

"No."

"Is he a vegetarian?"

"Uhh, no?"

"Then I doubt it."

He rolled his eyes, feeling anger course through his veins. "What is so special about a stupid vampire?"

"_Everything_!" she stopped herself from explaining again. "Oh, I get it."

"Get what?" he tensed.

"You're jealous."

"What? I am not jealous of some vampire in some book!" He pointed to the book inside of Annabeth's bag.

"I think you are. It's fine, I'm sure lots of teenage boys are jealous of fictional characters. I mean, this is Edward Cullen we're talking about," she chuckled.

"I am not jealous." He muttered.

Annabeth scooted closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. "It's not like I'm going to leave you for him."

"Good."

"After all, he is just a fictional character," she smiled at his angered face and continued.

"Don't worry; I would still date you even if you were a fictional character."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! I sort of have an idea for a sequel, so I may or may not write that, judging by the reviews! So you gotta let me know if you enjoyed it!**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	20. Labor Day

**Author's Note: Happy Labor Day!! Enjoy :) **

**Summary: Labor Day is always an interesting day with Percy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Labor Day, haha.**

* * *

Annabeth placed the red and white checkered blanket on the grass. She smoothed it out before lying on top of it. Once she could hear Percy in the distance she smiled to herself, before taking out the cupcakes she had successfully baked earlier. She removed the plastic wrapping and placed them next to her.

"Hey, Wise Girl…happy Labor Day." Percy took a seat next to her on the blanket.

"Same to you, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth grinned. "What's for dinner?"

He put the picnic basket on his lap. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches…why was I in charge of the meal? You know I can't cook!"

"It's the thought that counts," she ruffled his hair. "As long as you didn't poison them."

"I didn't! Well, not on purpose anyway," he winked at her.

"That's wonderful," she rolled her eyes. "At least my cupcakes will be good."

"I'll be the judge of that!"

She laughed. "What's that in your bag?"

"Fireworks." He grinned.

"And you have the fireworks, why…?"

"Leftovers from Independence Day," he threw them on the ground. "I didn't want them to go to waste."

"Wow. Well, this should be interesting."

"Of course it will be!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's get these started!" She reached over his chest to grab the fireworks.

Percy picked up another, "Good idea."

"Of _course_ it's a good idea. And, bringing these was a pretty good idea too, Seaweed Brain," she bumped his shoulder with her own. "I missed the fireworks in July, so these should make up for it!"

He smiled before looking at the firework in his hands. "Um, how do these work?"

"Pull the string on the side and throw them. That's what the directions say, at least." She glanced at the black paper that held the instructions.

_Kaboom!! _

"I wasn't ready!" Annabeth's anger quickly melted once she saw the neon green lights coming from Percy's firework.

"Sorry." He apologized.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's fine. Ready for mine?"

Before he could reply, she threw hers and ignored the loud sound it made. She smiled once she saw the array of colored sparks coming from the tip of the firework.

"You have to admit…that's pretty cool." Percy wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"It is," she laid her head on his shoulder.

Once the smoke from the fireworks had dyed away, Percy turned to Annabeth. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. I had a late lunch."

"Same here," he twirled a strand of her hair. "How about we ditch the sandwiches and just have your cupcakes?"

"You're just full of good ideas today, aren't you?" She kissed his cheek.

"I guess that happens to me on holidays."

"Well, then I expect some wonderful 'ideas' on Christmas, if you know what I mean," she giggled to show she was kidding.

"Funny…"

"I guess that just happens to meon holidays!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this whole thing was up and posted within like, fifteen minutes. I apologize if it's not the best, but I'm really sick and I wanted to post something on this holiday. So…yeah =)**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	21. Gone

**Author's Note: **I was very sad when I wrote this, and I usually write according to my mood. Hence, this. But surprisingly, I like it! It's sad enough to make you feel a little sadness, but not enough to make you want to cry.

**Summary: When somebody leaves, it seems like they never come back. Takes place in the future-ish. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own!!**

* * *

She doesn't hear the doctor's words.

She _can't_.

She refuses to believe anything anyone is telling her (they're all liars).

It wasn't supposed to end like this. He wasn't supposed to leave her. He was invincible, for gods sake! How could that _one_ knife do that much damage?!

She clutches her chest as she looks down at the lifeless face of her husband. She wasn't even given one year of a married life! She feels a kick in her stomach, and glances down at the little bump on her stomach. She lets out a small smile, the first one all day.

_In and out...in and out..._

It's all she can do to remember to breathe (is this what dying feels like?). The world is collapsing around her, and someone tries to catch her as she falls. How could he do this to her? How _dare_ he? She wants someone to blame, but knows no one is responsible. She wishes there was, so she could hurt them to try and make herself feel better.

She hears everyone whispering _sorry's_ to her. But, really, what good will that do? Words can't do anything.

Because he is gone, and he is never coming back.

(how come love never has happy endings?).

* * *

**A/N: I want to apologize but late updates, please blame high school!! Haha. Also, you might see a couple of fics like this in the future, but not too many. And for what happened in the story, use your imagination! Reviews are appreciated. Oh and by the way, I do realize I used the word 'she' like every other sentence so...sorry. **

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx **


	22. Fortune Telling

**Author's Note: **This chapter was a bit tricky for me to write, seeing as I don't know anything about tarot cards, but now I do!

**Summary: Percy and Annabeth go to get their fortunes read. After TLO.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own PJO. **

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually going through with this!" Percy complained.

"We promised Grover we would." Annabeth retaliated.

"I thought we were lying!"

"Seaweed Brain!" Percy rolled his eyes as she continued. "Doesn't it seem fun?"

"Watching some old lady look into a glass ball and supposedly tell us our future? Not exactly my idea of fun."

"Cards."

"What?"

"She uses tarot cards," she gave him the one piece of information she had learned from Grover a week ago. "I'm not so sure about the crystal ball though…"

"Right," Percy nodded, even though he really didn't care. "I can't believe you actually want to do this."

"I never said I want to do this, we-"

"-promised Grover we would, stop reminding me." Percy nagged.

"Well you're the one who suggested I wanted to do this!"

Percy ignored her and kept walking to the place called 'Kathleen Knows'. "I bet she lied to Grover."

"She said that he would be keeping a juniper and one day would find a hundred gold coins!"

Percy was stumped. "Maybe she meant a tree?"

Annabeth sighed. "I doubt it. I bet she meant drachmas too."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Well, it should be interesting." said Annabeth, watching the sun set out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, interesting sounds about right."

"Come on, I think we're here." She grabbed his hand and led him to the door.

"Enter…" A lady's voice rang from behind the door.

"We didn't even knock!" Percy muttered.

Annabeth walked by him and stepped into the eerie room. It almost looked like something you'd seen in a movie, or on Halloween. The room was fairly small, and if it wasn't for the small window in the back of the room, it would be filled with darkness. In the middle of the room stood an oval table where a lady in her fifties sat, staring at the young couple who had just walked in.

_No crystal ball,_ thought Percy

The lady stopped staring at the couple and stood up. "I am Kathleen, and I welcome you to Kathleen Knows. Today you will be learning many things about your future; however, these things are very generalized and could mean anything. Everything is not what it seems," she grinned. "Please sit down."

_So basically, she is going to tell us our future, but that doesn't mean it's actually going to happen…_Percy thought as they both sat down on wooden chairs.

Kathleen turned to him. "You must be Percy Jackson. And you, miss?" she faced Annabeth, who in turn crossed her arms.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Ah, yes. I do believe it is not in your fate to be here, but since you are…" she trailed off and dug into her large bag. Percy gave Annabeth a stare that just screamed 'I told you so'.

"Tarot cards." Annabeth whispered.

"Yes, dear. Today we will do three different spreads: one concerning you, Ms. Chase, one for you, Mr. Jackson, and one for your relationship. Now I would like you, Mr. Jackson, to shuffle the cards." Percy did as he was told and set them back onto the table.

"Good. Now I would like for you to take three cards away from the pile and we shall use our inner eyes to see the future," Percy grabbed three from the top. "Now I would like you to place them down besides each other."

"This is a simple spread called a three card spread. Now I shall make this easy on you and explain them each." They both watched as she began.

"The card representing your past is the Strength card. This is the card of courage and energy. I can see you have been a leader in the past, and have conquered over many things." Percy couldn't help but smile at that.

"The card representing the present is the Sun. As the light comes from a dark night, you come to only help. You speak the truth, tend to gain many things, and you always end the day with success." Annabeth tried not to giggle.

"The card representing your future is the World. This is a wonderful card of wholeness, perfection and satisfaction. The end to a long term project may be nearing, or people will recognize you for being a hero and you shall be praised."

Percy grinned. "I kind of like that."

"I'm sure you do." Annabeth rolled her eyes at him.

"You'll probably do even better than me, Wise Girl."

"Ms. Chase," Kathleen interrupted. "Please shuffle the cards and place them as Mr. Jackson's were earlier." Annabeth nodded before doing what she was told.

"The card representing you past is the Two of Pentacles, decisions are very hard for you to make, and you struggle trying to choose one. You have juggled many decisions like these before; it is good you have moved on."

"The card representing your present is the Knight of Swords. You are too smart for your own good."

"You're just figuring that out?" Percy muttered under his breath.

She continued on. "You question your teachers, and you tend to argue with friends and family. Your sharp mind and tongue will lead you to destruction." Annabeth rolled her eyes, as she knew that would never happen.

"The card representing your future is the Fool," Annabeths jaw dropped as Percy tried to refrain from laughing. "This card is full of many possibilities. You must watch your step, before you fall and look like a fool."

Percy and Annabeth were speechless, and Kathleen spoke instead. "Let us end our session with the Mirror Spread, as we use our inner eye to look deeper into your relationship and your future."

"Actually," Annabeth interrupted. "I'd rather not. I think you've told us enough lies for today." She grabbed Percy and dragged him out, making sure to slam the door shut on the way.

"I take it you didn't like it?" Percy commented, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"And I take it you did?"

"Well I can't complain about my cards," he grinned, looked at Annabeth's disappointed face and continued. "But yours were terrible."

"She basically told me my life was going to end in destruction! The only thing that didn't complete insult me was the fact that I have a sharp mind!" Annabeth complained, walking out into the warm air.

"Then ignore everything else," said Percy. "Forget everything else she said."

"Yeah…I wonder what she would've said about our relationship," she giggled. "Probably we will have broken up over some _six of swords_ or whatever. We don't need some cards to tell us our future!"

He kissed her cheek. "Exactly!...But the crystal would have been cool."

* * *

**A/N: Did anybody catch the Harry Potter reference? Haha, this was very interesting to write. Reviews would be appreciated.**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	23. Something Right

**Author's Note: **So this was totally not the idea I had for the AU. But, somehow, this came along…

**Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet on a subway that happens to break down while there on it. AU. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own!!!**

**Play List: Must Have Done Something Right by Relient K**

* * *

Annabeth Chase pulled her curly blonde hair into a ponytail while reaching into her bag for her book on architecture. She looked at the time on her cell phone. _3:15_. It was only the afternoon and she felt like she needed a nap. College just does that to you.

She leaned back on to her chair and tried to ignore everyone's conversations. The subway seemed to be a social haven today. Opening her book, she continued where she had left off early that morning. _Control is an important part of realizing an architectural vision_, _the way-_. She groaned and looked to the ceiling once she realized she couldn't read while on the subway.

It all happened within the time zone of five seconds. Annabeth could hear the screeching sounds of the subway as it came to a sudden stop, and she could also hear half the passengers yell once the lights flickered off, and then just as quickly, turn back on. Before she knew it, the college text book she was holding fell out of her arms and onto the back of a dark haired boys head.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Annabeth covered her mouth with her hand. "I didn't mean to, I swear!"

The man turned around. "It's fine. I assume this is yours?" He handed her the book.

"Yeah, thanks. Again, I'm really sorry. I didn't expect the subway to stop just like that!"

"You're not the only one," he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm Percy Jackson."

She smiled. "I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Nice to meet you." Percy couldn't help but stare into Annabeth's gray eyes.

"Nice to meet you, too," she tried to ignore the giddy emotions inside of her. "So, am I the only one who has no idea what's happening here?"

_This is the conductor, Mr. Brunner. We are experiencing some temporary, technical difficulties. There will be no danger in this situation whatsoever. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you._

Once everyone's complaints had died down, Percy glanced at her. "That answer your question?"

"Yeah. This really isn't good. I have to get home and study for a huge test I have tomorrow," she sighed and held her head in her hands.

"What school are you going to?"

"Columbia," she answered.

"That's cool. I guess you're becoming an, uh," he glanced at her book. "Architect?"

"I've always wanted to be one, ever since I was a kid. I don't really know why, I just have."

"That's actually really cool," said Percy, who contained a new found respect for this woman.

"Thanks," she blushed. "So what about you? Are you a student or…?" she trailed off.

"Part time student. Oceanography."

"That seems like fun."

"It is, although I never expected all the work we get."

She laughed. "Yeah, I expected it but it doesn't make it any easier."

"True," he laughed along with her.

"So, how long do you think we're going to be stuck here?"

"I have no idea. In all my years of living in New York, this has never happened to me."

"How long have you been living here?"

"Pretty much my whole life," he smiled. "How long have you been here?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Not very long, only about a couple of months. I grew up in San Francisco."

"I've been there once! It's a really nice place."

"It is."

A moment passed by. "So tell me about yourself. You got any siblings?"

"I've got two brothers, Bobby and Matthew. They're twins. They can be pretty annoying, but I love them still."

"Yeah, siblings tend to give you that feeling."

"How about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope. I'm an only child. It's pretty much just me, my mom and Paul, my step dad."

"Oh," she nodded. "Well that's nice."

"It's pretty cool. Sometimes being an only child can be lonely, but it has its perks, too." He grinned.

"Like never having to share any of your stuff?"

"Exactly!"

She giggled, "So I take it you really love New York?"

"Of course. It's my home. I don't know if I can imagine myself in another place." He brushed a piece of his dark hair out of his eyes.

"Well one day you'll have to show me all the cool places. I've spent most of my time at school, and one day I'm just going to go explore the city."

"I'd be happy to be your tour guide," he grinned.

"Why, thank you!" She laughed at herself.

"You're very welcome!" He joined in, only noticing now that half of their conversation was filled with laughter.

Just at the moment, they heard lightning in the distance. Once she listened closely enough, she could hear the _pit_ and _patter_ of the rain, followed shortly by another lightning strike.

"Of _course_ it starts raining." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Just our luck…"

She turned to him in a jokingly matter. "What have you done wrong?"

"Me?" he raised his eyebrows before looking her in the eyes. "I must have done something right."

* * *

**A/N: I know the chances of this happening is like, zero, but bear with me. This turned out a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, but it's all I could really think of. Haha, how sad. **

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**

* * *


	24. Sick

**Author's Note: **Currently, I am sick**. **Boo. After I wrote this, I got to thinking: is Percy even able to get sick? Since he bathed in the River Styx and all. Well, in this story let's just say he can!

**Summary: Annabeth takes care of a sick Percy. Post TLO.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO...**

* * *

_Riiiinngg!! _

_Riiiiiiiiinngg!!!_

Annabeth shot up from the bed she was lying on and glanced at the clock. _6:15_. She picked up her cell phone, before moving the homework she was supposed to be doing off her bed. "Hello?"

"Hey, Wise Girl," a weak voice on the other end spoke.

"Seaweed Brain? Are you alright? You sound really tired."

"I'm sick and surviving on three hours of sleep." Percy complained.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth did feel bad for her boyfriend. "What's wrong?"

"Just a cold. A_ really_ bad one."

"Do you have a temperature?"

"I don't know. The thermometer is in the medicine cabinet and I don't think I could get up and get it."

"Oh," she sighed because she knew what was coming next. "Do you want me to come over?"

"Yes!"

She rolled her eyes. "Alright. I'll be over in about twenty minutes." It was a good thing she was just about done with her homework...

* * *

Annabeth stumbled through Percy's door, fifteen minutes late, "Sorry I'm late, that taxi driver drove so slowly!"

"It's fine." Percy turned his head from his position on the couch to look at her.

"I see you haven't moved," Annabeth took off her jacket, placing it on the wood coat rack by the door.

"I haven't moved all day."

She glanced around the room. "Where are your parents?"

"They went out on their 'six month anniversary date' or something."

"Your mom left you here?" Sally didn't seem like the kind of mother to leave her sick child alone, even if he was sixteen.

"Well they've been planning this date for weeks, and they couldn't cancel. Plus, I told her my wonderful girlfriend would take care of me," he grinned at her.

"So what if your wonderful girlfriend was busy and couldn't make it?"

"Then I would be stuck here alone on this couch, and would die a slow death." Percy coughed, whether for effect or for real, Annabeth wasn't so sure.

"Okay then, drama queen," she giggled. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yeah." Even from the kitchen, Annabeth could hear Percy's groans. She walked slowly to the kitchen, a hint of a smile on her face. As she rummaged through the refrigerator, she noticed a red velvet cake. She ignored the hunger pains and took out the bottle she was searching for. She poured some orange juice into a glass before returning to the living room and placing it on the coffee table, "Here you go."

"Thanks. Do you want to sit?"

"I would, but you're hogging the couch," she chuckled.

Percy sneezed before replying, "I'll sit up." He held his head once he had done so. He paused for a moment before reaching for the juice.

Annabeth sat down next to him, "So how late are your parents supposed to be out?"

"Probably a couple of hours. They went to some fancy place where the service takes forever," he set the already empty glass back down.

She was amazed at how fast he drank it. "Thirsty, huh?"

"I haven't had anything to drink since my parents left."

"Because you're too lazy to get up?"

"I'm sick and you're insulting me?" he let out a fake gasp.

"Right, right. I'm sorry, Seaweed Brain," she apologized, while resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "How can I make it up to you?"

He laid back down, his head falling into her lap. "You can run your hands through my hair..."

"You're lucky you're sick." Honestly Annabeth didn't mind, she knew he always loved it. And his hair was just so_ soft_...

"This is the first time today I haven't felt like throwing up," Percy murmured a few seconds later.

She cringed. "Thanks for telling me that."

"No problem."

Annabeth placed her hand on his forehead. "Oh my gods, you're burning up!" She got up, gently placed his head on a pillow, and quickly retrieved the thermometer from the medicine cabinet in the hallway.

"I already know I have a temperature, what's the point in seeing how high it is?" he grumbled, mad that his head was resting on a pillow instead of Annabeth.

"To see how serious it is. Now open up!" He did as he was told. "The thermometer is supposed to go _underneath_ your tongue, Percy."

"Why don't you move it for me?"

"Seaweed Brain! If you weren't sick, I'd hit you!" He grinned before closing his mouth. A few seconds later, the thermometer beeped. "102 degrees. Not too bad."

"Yeah, the only problem is that I'm freezing!"

"It's called a _cold_ for a reason," she rolled her eyes as she put the thermometer down. "I can't give you a blanket because I don't want to raise your temperature."

"But that's not fair!"

"Life's not fair," she resumed her position on the couch. "I thought you would've learned that by now."

"Uggghhh!" he groaned. "It hurts to think back."

"Do you want me to get some Tylenol or something?" she asked.

"No," he wrapped both his arms around her. "You're my medicine. And you're really warm..."

"Um thanks, I think."

Percy lied back down; his arms still around Annabeth, who couldn't help but notice how close they were. "You're welcome."

"Seaweed Brain, if I get sick I am blaming it on you." she snuggled closer to his chest.

He sighed, "I'm okay with that."

There were some perks to being sick, after all.

* * *

**A/N: So, uh, how have you guys been? With school starting back and stuff. Cause I know I've been busy! Sorry for the slow update. I'll make the next one quicker! Reviews would be appreciated. **

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	25. Thanks for the Rain

**A/N: **Happy Thanksgiving! Well, happy thanksgiving to those of you who celebrate it anyway xD

**Summary: Percy and Annabeth celebrate Thanksgiving; and discover what they're truly thankful for.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO…or any form of turkey!**

* * *

He who thanks but with the lips  
Thanks but in part;  
The full, the true Thanksgiving  
Comes from the heart.  
~J.A. Shedd

* * *

Thanksgiving. It was a holiday Annabeth never got to know. The last time her family had celebrated Thanksgiving Day was when she was around the age of four, and even though she couldn't remember all the details, she could recall that dreaded day and everything that went wrong. Her father had decided to bake a Turkey, and needless to say, Annabeth had woken up from her nap by the smell of smoke.

Ever since then, she had never really celebrated it. Sure, every year they would throw in some turkey at camp, but the true meaning never came out. It was almost like Christmas; lots of fun to celebrate, but it's the meaning behind it that really counts.

So that was why she was exceptionally excited this year. Sally, Paul, and Percy had invited her over that evening for a home cooked meal, provided by Sally of course. Annabeth had agreed to bring a desert, and they all suggested some pie. Her original plan was to bake it, but, checking the time, she realized she didn't have nearly enough time. Unfortunately they would have to settle for store bought pie.

After putting the finishing touches on her hair (she wanted to look nice) she rushed out the door. As she walked along the sidewalk she began to notice the gray clouds. _Please don't rain, please don't rain, _she thought as she quickened her pace. Thankfully the convenience store wasn't far away, and she reached it without any drops of rain.

She purchased a delicious looking Blueberry pie, and after thanking the man, was back on her way. As she walked she gripped the bag tightly in her hands. Within moments, she felt the soft _pitter-patter _on her head. "Just my luck," she whispered, before deciding to jog the rest of the way. Why hadn't she brought an umbrella? Because there was only a twenty percent chance of rain. Right.

But there was something that surprised her – she didn't mind it. In fact, after jogging for a minute or two, she slowed back down and walked. It had been quite a while since it rained, and it had been even longer since she'd been in it. The last time was on a quest, many years ago. It was late at night, and since Percy and Annabeth couldn't sleep, they spent the whole night talking. That was one of the things that originally inspired their relationship.

It was all very calming. Annabeth always loved the rain. It almost symbolized a new beginning, or a new chance. It felt like all your sins were being washed away and after you were pure again. She smiled as she felt the drops on her cheeks. She kept walking, and arrived at the Jackson's in no time.

Before going in, she stood in the rain for a moment longer. But before she had the chance to knock, Percy opened the door and stepped out. "Wise Girl, what re you doing" He gave a small smile.

"Oh, you know, just hanging outside. In the rain."

"I can see," he looked at her. "You're soaking wet! Do you want to get a cold?"

She pushed her dripping hair out of the way. "Of course not."

"Then come inside." He took her hand, and began to pull her gently in.

"Wait! Just wait. One minute, that's it."

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It feels kind of…nice."

He put his hand that was not in Annabeth's on her head. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Seaweed Brain." She sat on the dry part of the ground.

"If you're sure." He took a seat next to her.

"You know, whenever it rained, I would sneak out of the house and go to the playground when I was younger. I could've spent hours on the swing, just listening and feeling the rain." She looked out at the stormy sky.

"Really? I don't think my mom ever let me out of the house when it rained, she was always terrified that I would slip and fall or get sick," he laughed. "But once I went to camp that was the least of her worries."

"Yeah, camp changed everything for us."

"But it was all good changes, right?" His eyebrows narrowed slightly.

"Obviously." She gestured to their entwined hands.

"Okay, good." He kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Do you want to go in now?"

"Sure," she picked up the pie and followed Percy into his home.

The moment she walked in she was greeted with a sweet aroma. She could smell almost each type of dish that was sitting in the kitchen. They all seemed delicious, and she could hardly wait to try them.

"There you two are! I was worried you slipped and fell or had gotten sick," Sally removed her apricot apron and proceeded to give Percy and Annabeth a hug. Percy shot Annabeth a look that said 'I told you so'. She just smiled back at him.

"Oh, Annabeth, it's so nice to see you again! It's been a little while." Sally grinned at Annabeth.

"School's keeping me busy."

"Yes, I can imagine! Come on in, dinner is just about ready!" It was easy to tell that Sally was very excited.

Percy and Annabeth followed her into the dining room. "Hello, Annabeth," Paul gave a wave. "Come have a seat."

"Hello and thanks." She took a seat next to Paul and Percy sat next to her.

"No problem."

Just then Sally came to the table holding a tray that contained the turkey. "Doesn't it look good? I think this may be one of the best Thanksgiving's ever!"

"Definitely." Percy's hand found Annabeth's underneath the table.

Sally took a seat. "Now, let's all take turns and say what we are thankful for! Let me start – my wonderful baby, Percy."

"Mooom!" Percy groaned. Annabeth giggled at him.

"What?" she gave him a look that said, 'try me'. "Your turn Paul."

"You." Paul winked at her as Sally blushed. Percy rolled his eyes, but a smile was on his face. "Percy?"

"Food." He eyed the turkey making everyone laugh. "Annabeth?" He squeezed her hand.

She looked at their hands before gazing out the window and replying, "The rain."

* * *

**A/N: I personally love the rain and I hope you guys do too! Now go have some turkey…or chicken…or ham…whatever you eat! Wow, I can't believe I am 25 percent done with this story! But don't worry, that's still 75 more moments! **

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	26. Remote

**Author's Note: **So I was thinking to myself the other day, 'I need to update!'. I couldn't find any inspiration but then I found this really old fic, so I decided to post it!

**Summary: One remote. Two people. It's never easy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!!**

* * *

"What are we watching?" Percy turned to look at his girlfriend who was sitting Indian style next to him on the leather couch.

"Sssshhhhhh!"

Percy lowered his voice to a whisper. "What are we watching?"

"Is it not obvious?" She pointed to the television.

"Buildings and stuff; I see. I mean, what is it called?"

"I don't know. Check the TV guide."

"It's too far away…" Percy groaned and tried using the force to bring the guide over.

"Then stay here and be quiet!"

"But it's so boring!" He complained.

She rolled her eyes. "I never said you had to watch it."

"It's _my _house, my _television, _and _my_ remote you're using. What else am I supposed to do?"

"Go read a book," she switched her gaze from the screen to Percy. "Oh, wait, I forgot, you can't."

"I'll have you know I can! I just prefer not to…"

"Sure, sure."

"You know what?!" Percy grinned as the lightning bulb flashed in his head.

"What?" She sounded uninterested.

"Like I said, this is my house. Give me the remote!"

She scrunched up her face. "No!"

"Give it to me!" He reached over and snatched the remote before Annabeth had a chance to move. Flipping quickly through the channels, he searched for the Yankees game.

Her eyes narrowed. "Oh no you did not."

"Oh yes I did." He smiled once he finally retrieved the channel. Unfortunately it wasn't there for very long.

"Give. It. Back."

"No, I don't think I want to." Percy's face held a grin.

She bolted forward and grabbed the top half of the remote, while Percy still held onto the bottom. They played tug a war or what seemed like hours. Slowly Annabeth felt the remote slipping from her hands. Once that happened, she brought her leg up to give Percy a light kick in the stomach, weakening his grip on the remote. She pulled the remote out of his hands successfully.

As she was punching in the numbers Percy grabbed her foot and began pulling. "Let go of me!" Annabeth grabbed the arms of the couch and held on tight. "Are you trying to pull my leg off?"

He nearly flinched at her aggravated face. "Sorry." Reluctantly he let go.

Annabeth jumped off the couch, a grin on her face. She burst out into giggles. "Fooled you!" Keeping a tight grip on the remote, she ran around the living room. Percy got to his feet and began to chase after. "You're gonna have to catch me!" She winked at him.

Percy couldn't help the smile forming on his lips. She was acting so… unAnnabethish, but he couldn't help but enjoy it. He got up and started walking slowly before sprinting behind Annabeth and wrapping his arms around her waist. She let out a small yelp of surprise before trying to escape.

She suddenly turned around and held her hands behind her back with the remote in them. She smiled at him as if waiting for him to say something. A moment went by. "Yes?" She looked him in the eye.

"I want the remote back." Percy tightened his grip on her.

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"You know, the thing that's in your hands."

"Doesn't ring a bell." She tried to hide a blush forming on her cheeks, only now noticing their close proximity.

"Does it ring a bell…now?" He tickled her in her sides.

She bit her bottom lip. "Nope"

"How about now?" He tickled more forcefully (if that was possible) beside her belly button.

"You want the remote? Go get it yourself!" She threw it onto the couch.

Percy dove for the remote. Annabeth faltered for a moment; she didn't expect him to go after it like that! After retrieving the remote, Percy turned around. "What were your words?...Oh, right, you're gonna have to catch me!"

"Seaweed Brain!" She sighed as he ran into the kitchen. She glanced at her watch. Her documentary was half over now! And she really didn't want to miss the part on modern vs. contemporary architecture…

She walked in to find Percy leaning against the wooden table, twirling the remote in his hands. "I don't have time for games, Jackson, I want my remote back." Although she tried to sound threatening, she didn't quite succeed.

"Last name basis, are we? Fine, Chase, but too bad this isn't your remote." He slyly grinned.

"It is for today." She took one slow step towards him.

"Well you better come get it." He threw the remote into the air a couple of times and caught it each time, as if teasing her.

"Fine. I will." Only given a seconds notice Percy was not able to jump out of the way when Annabeth attacked him. "Give it back!" The two of them fell onto the ground each trying to keep the remote. The two wrestled for a while until Annabeth sat on top of Percy, managing to pin one of his hands on the ground. "Why did you have to become invincible?"

"It's pretty weird when you think about it. I only have one hand free, and yet I still have the remote…"

"Shut up."

Next thing Annabeth knew she was pinned on the ground. "All I want is to watch my documentary…for only half an hour…please?" She gave him her best puppy dog look.

"Tempting, but no." He stood up and helped Annabeth follow suit. After all this, Percy seemed to know his girlfriend very well and was able to block her one last attack. Instead of simply just moving out of the way, he grabbed her and picked her up, carrying her bridal style.

"Percy Jackson, put me down! I do not appreciate this!!"

Needless to say, no television got watched that evening.

* * *

**A/N:** **So that's about it...let me know your thoughts! Oh, and by the way I have a fairly new story called 'Wish' if you guys want to check it out. And I also have a really new oneshot, if you like Luke somewhat. That's all for now!**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	27. Christmas to Remember

**A/N: **Happy early merry Christmas! Haha. I'm posting this now cause I'm going to be extremely busy the next few days! This Christmas fic is a bit different…I don't know. Kind of plain, but I like it!

**Summary: It's going to be a Christmas to remember! Before TLO.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO…or Santa Clause. I know, I know, how sad!**

* * *

Kids singing, houses decorated, snow falling – it all meant one thing. Christmas. Percy always loved Christmas, especially during times like these. The past year had been a scary (and it was still) one, but with the holiday coming along, everything felt so much better. And as Percy sat on his couch drinking eggnog, he knew he wouldn't have traded this past year for anything.

On a normal day like this, he would be at camp. But Chiron let all the kids who lived local go home for Christmas. Needless to say, Sally was the happier than all the kids put together. Percy also brought home a little surprise; and her name was Annabeth Chase. Chiron had told Percy that he had to return home alone, but of course he didn't listen. Nobody at his home seemed to mind, though. Sally loved Annabeth, and she seemed to be getting along well with Paul.

He smiled as he watched her decorate the tree. She tried wavering the garlic around the ornaments, while trying to keep everything in place. "You know…I've never done this before."

"You haven't?" Percy asked, confused.

"When I was younger, before I ran away, we never did much decorating for Christmas. I mean, sure, we had a tree, but the only thing on it was an angel at the top. And you know we don't do much during camp." She explained, before fixing a few ornaments.

"Oh…wow. Well feel free to decorate the rest of the living room!" He grinned.

"Isn't that your job?" She turned to face him, as she was now done with the tree.

"Maybe."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't mind it so much, but I've got other stuff to do."

"Like what?" Percy set down his empty glass on the coffee table.

"Like shopping and sending my parents their gifts."

"You do know Christmas is tomorrow, right?" He chuckled.

"Of course I know that. I've been procrastinating…a lot," she quickly tied her hair up. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Wise Girl." Percy watched her walk out the door before realizing something. _He still had to do Christmas shopping_. He buried his head in a pillow. "Crap!"

Ignoring the living room that needed to be decorated, Percy rushed to his room. He grabbed some money before also leaving. He just had to get back home before Annabeth did.

* * *

Percy paid the man who drove his taxi to the mall and stepped out. He sucked in a breath once he noticed how crowded it was. Malls were always crowded in New York, and given the day, it was twenty times worse. All he needed to do was get in and get out. He entered the mall through one of the side entryways. Thankfully Paul had taken him shopping a little while earlier for his mother, so that was done.

Paul would be easy to shop for. A book maybe, and a pen with his name engraved in it. That actually sounded very nice. He glanced at the mall directory for the store named Things Remembered and began walking towards it. He picked out a dark blue and gray pen and asked the lady behind the desk to engrave it.

After waiting impatiently for a few minutes, the lady returned holding the new pen. He handed the lady the money and found his way out of the store.

Shopping for Annabeth would be difficult. She was just so _picky. _Clothes? No. Jewelry? Definitely not. He searched the windows of stores just hoping that something would jump out at him. And eventually something did.

A few months ago Percy's mother had given him a camera to take to camp. At first he was a bit hesitant, but after a week or so you couldn't find him without it. He had taken some amazing photos. If he wasn't so busy trying to save the world all the time, he would definitely consider photography. This gift would put his amazing photography skills into use!

Walking into the cozy store, Percy found what he had been looking for. He picked up the box and nodded before proceeding to the register. A digital photo frame. It was perfect.

"Percy?!" A girl cried in surprise.

He turned around sharply. "Annabeth?!"

"What are you doing here?!" They asked in unison.

"I told you – I'm doing some Christmas shopping." Annabeth gasped before hiding whatever she was holding behind her back.

Percy hid the frame behind his back as well. "Same here."

"Out of all the places in the city, you had to come to the mall. And specifically this store." She glared at him.

"Ummm yes?" He replied, unsure what to say.

She rolled her eyes, but there was a small smile on her face. "So, uh, who are you buying that frame for?"

"How do you know I'm buying a frame?" Percy asked, going into panic mode.

"You don't hide things behind your back very well." She giggled.

"Well who are you buying your frame for?" He retaliated.

She gasped. "How did you know I was buying a digital photo frame?"

"I didn't," he grinned. "I just guessed."

"Whatever. And though it's none of your business, I'm buying it for my dad." She skipped him in the line.

"Hey, you can't skip me!"

"Too late," she winked. "You never answered my question: who are you buying that frame for?"

"My mother," he lied smoothly.

"That's cool. I hope she likes it." She handed the man behind the register a credit card. "Well I guess I'll see you later, Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah. See you."

_That was way too close…_

* * *

On Christmas Day, Annabeth, Percy, Paul and Sally were seated on the floor near the tree. Christmas music was playing softly in the background as they opened presents.

"Annabeth, open this one!" Sally handed her a present from Percy.

"Okay." She opened it up, a smile on her face. After staring at the object for about a second, she burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Percy asked, feeling a little nervous.

"Here," she handed him her present between laughs. "Open yours."

Percy accepted the gift from Annabeth. His stomach was flip flopping. _What was so wrong with that digital photo frame?_ He quickly opened the present to find himself staring at the same frame.

Percy and Annabeth couldn't stop laughing for hours.

Best Christmas ever? Maybe not.

Christmas to remember? I think so.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Merry Christmas - well, if you celebrate it anyway! What are you guys wishing for? I would really like Guitar Hero(: haha**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	28. You'll Be the Prince

**Author's Note**: So this is a very tiny two part correspondence. The next part will be up soon!

**Summary: AU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Love Story by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Percy Jackson walked the halls of Goode High School with many girls' eyes on him. He adjusts his messenger bag as he looks at his best friend before laughing. Annabeth's heart skips a beat along with half the population. His dark hair fell into his eyes and he waits a second before fixing it. Annabeth unconsciously tries to fix her unpredictable hair.

And as he turns a corner, his eyes meet hers. It only lasts a second, but to her, it felt like forever. She could've sworn he gave her a smile. But it could never happen.

So she just stares. And hopes.

_It's a love story, baby just say…yes._

* * *

**A/N: Super super short I know. I apologize. Well I hope you liked it anyway! Review if you would like! **

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	29. and I'll be the Princess

**Author's Note: **Second part, not a sequel, to the previous chapter.

**Summary: **AU!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Love Story by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Annabeth Chase stands still leaning against the wall, complaining to her friend about something. She sighed and turned away slowly as her friend walked away. The clothes she was wearing were modest, and seemed to accentuate her eyes. While walking, Percy unconsciously swatted a piece of his dark hair away, and noticed Annabeth doing the exact same thing.

And as he turns a corner, her eyes meet his. It only lasts a second, but to him, it felt like forever. His lips turn into a small smile before he looks away. And when he knows she's not paying attention, he looks back. But it could never happen.

So he just stares. And hopes.

_It's a love story, baby just say…yes._

* * *

**A/N: So…yeah. I was listening to this song and it gave me inspiration. Sorry I haven't been updating much. I blame school! Review if you'd like!**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	30. Penguin

**Author's Note: **A completely random moment. Just how I like them :)

**Summary: Percy needs a suit, and can't seem to find the right one. But with Annabeth there to persuade him…After TLO.**

**Disclaimer: I don't ownnnn.**

* * *

"I look like a penguin." Percy stated as he glared at himself in the full length mirror.

"You do not," Annabeth hesitantly glanced into the men's changing rooms, since Percy refused to step out.

"Admit it Wise Girl, I do." He sighed while rubbing his hands over the relatively soft cotton exterior.

"No, you don't," she gave a small grin, suggesting she thought otherwise.

"Just tell me the truth," he shut his eyes momentarily before re-opening them.

"You look like a penguin."

"Annabeth!"

"What?" She folded her arms over her chest. "You said to tell you the truth!"

"Well, I didn't actually expect you to say that." His lips pursed for a second.

"What did you expect me to say then?" She took a few steps closer to him.

"I don't know. Something along the lines of, 'Percy, you're such a handsome devil, let's go make out'."

She stifled a laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Percy, you look like a sexy penguin, and if you get this suit, we can make out." She kissed the tip of his nose. "Close enough?"

"Way better. Now let me change out of this so I can buy it."

_And so we can make out_.

* * *

**A/N: You can kind of use your imagination on this one. Why he needed a suit and whatnot. Reviews are appreciated.**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	31. Valentines Day

**Author's Note: **Happy chocolate day everyone! Um, I mean Valentines Day! I wrote this all in a hurry, so I'm not a big fan. Got any romantic plans, anyone?

**Summary: Percy and Annabeth spend Valentines Day together. Where else would they be?**

**Disclaimr: I don't ownnn!**

* * *

"So, Percy, got any plans this weekend?" Grover gave Percy a sly grin as they sat on top of an ancient wooden bench in Central Park.

"Um, no, I don't think so," he barely thought about it before shrugging it off.

"Nothing at all…?"

"Nope. Why?"

Grover shifted his position so he could glare at Percy better. "You're telling me you have absolutely nothing to do this Sunday?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"What? No! Do you even know what day that is?"

He hesitated. "The fourteenth?"

"Yes, Percy, the fourteenth. Also known as _Valentines Day!_" Grover was tempted to hit his best friend Percy upside his head.

"Well, what does that have – oh crap…"

"Yeah."

"This is not good, this is not good…" Percy stood up and began pacing. "Why didn't you tell me this before?!"

"I kind of thought you already knew." Despite the situation, Grover couldn't help but laugh a little.

"How was I supposed to know this?"

"It's sort of a national holiday! Pretty much everyone knows. Including Annabeth."

"Oh, gods don't remind me," Percy held his head in his hands. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Buy her a teddy bear?" Grover sounded unsure of himself. "On second thought don't, this is Annabeth we're talking about…"

"Exactly! She's so picky, but at the same time she's not! Maybe flowers?"

"Maybe," Grover shrugged his shoulders. "You know what's kind of funny? I was going to ask you for advice about Valentines Day, but I think you have a bigger problem than I do."

"You think?" Percy ran his hand through his hair, a sign that he was stressed.

"Yes, I do think. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go make Juniper something," Grover stood up slowly, shaking his legs in the process.

"Okay fine, go. Leave me all alone. I only have to plan something amazing in two days!"

Percy gave him one last pleading look.

"Hey, it doesn't have to be amazing or anything. Just make her something. Girls love that kind of stuff. Besides, if you try something amazing, something will go somehow go wrong, believe me." Grover winked before galloping away.

"_Don't jinx it_."

* * *

"Percy, have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Nico, slouched over with his hands in his pockets of his jeans, glared at him.

"No, I don't think so." Percy tried to put on a fake smile.

"Almost as much as I hate Valentines Day," Nico sighed. "Why are we even here?"

"Because tomorrow is Valentines Day!"

"So?"

"I need to get Annabeth something nice." Percy felt a blush coming to his cheeks.

"And you had to bring me…why?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Because you're my best friend, that's why." He made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Grover wouldn't come with you, right?"

"Yes! He told me he 'was busy with more important things' or something," Percy grunted. "I'm important too, y'know!"

"Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"I mean, seriously, I have helped him – what?" Percy turned to Nico. "I haven't been sleeping very well, how did you know?"

He shrugged his shoulders and looked away as he walked slowly, "Lucky guess."

"Wow, you're good," Percy gave him a boyish grin to show he was kidding around before leading him into a jewelry store. "Ok, what should I get?"

Nico almost wanted to laugh. "You're asking me?" He gestured to his outfit which consisted of a baggy black tee-shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Kind of." Percy browsed through the store, Nico in tow.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the best person to ask. I don't think I've ever bought jewelry before." He glanced into a few glass boxes.

"But didn't you get Annabeth that bracelet for Christmas?" Percy turned to him, genuinely curious.

"Like I said," Nico grinned as he opened a tiny red box. "I've never _bought _jewelry before."

"Nico, oh my gods, really?" He shrugged it off fairly quickly. "Just help me this one time, please. I'll owe you big time and everything!"

"You'll owe me big time?"

A silent moment went by. "Yes."

"I'll be right back," Nico happily left the very expensive jewelry store.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Percy turned to see Nico rushing out, glancing at the map of the mall as he went.

He rubbed his eyes and continued walking around the store. What he came upon next really intrigued him. It was a charm bracelet, simple yet graceful. He brought it closer to his eyes, and at the end of the silver chain was a glittering owl. He let out a smile once he realized how much Annabeth would love it, but frowned once he realized how much his pocket _wouldn't_.

"Do you need any help, sir?" A brunette in her early twenties waltzed up to him.

"No thanks, just browsing around." He set the bracelet back down.

She glanced at the charm bracelet and smiled, showing off her very white teeth. "To tell you the truth, that's one of my favorites."

"It's very nice." He gave a small smile.

"Will you be purchasing this item today?" The lady continued to blind him with her outrageous smile.

"No, not today," at the lady's disappointed face he added. "Maybe one day."

"I look forward to that day," she nodded her head at him before going to attend to another customer.

Percy sensed Nico rushing into the store. "That didn't take very long."

"I knew what I needed to get," Nico handed him a bag. "Here. It's pretty much perfect, if I do say so myself."

"Hmmm." Percy accepted the bag, and pulled out the tiny slender box at the bottom. He opened it to reveal a bracelet, similar to the one he was looking at earlier. The bracelet he was staring at didn't have as much shine and glitter as the other, but Annabeth would've preferred it that way. "This is really nice, Nico."

"Did you read it?"

At the end of the chain there was a simple heart, and engraved in it was SW&WG. Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl. "Dude, this is amazing." Percy glanced at Nico out of the corner of his eye. "Are you sure you picked this out? I would never guessed you'd be into this kind of stuff."

"Shut up! It's because I'm not! I just got you what you needed, and you're going to have to figure out what you'll do with her on that evil holiday," Nico ran a hand through his hair. "Just remember, you owe me big time."

"I know," Percy smiled sincerely at him. "Thanks. I don't understand how you had any idea what to do, but I appreciate it."

Nico's cheeks turned pink. "Can we leave now?"

* * *

"Percy, where are we going?" Annabeth held Percy's hands over her eyes.

"It's a surprise!" He grinned.

"Ugh. Are we almost there?"

"Just about…" Percy's grinned widened as he looked up ahead.

"Okay, where are we? I am freezing!" Annabeth felt her arms shivering at rapid speed.

Percy pulled something out of his bag. "Don't worry, I have your sweater."

"…How do you have my sweater?" She asked, pretty sure she never gave him her sweater.

"Um, you left it at my house awhile ago, and I never got to give it back to you." Percy was glad she couldn't feel the heat radiating form his cheeks.

"Oh." She remained silent.

After a few quiet minutes went by, Percy suddenly exclaimed. "We're here!"

"Finally!" Annabeth sighed, "Seaweed Brain, you can move your hands."

He slowly peeled them off her eyes, "Happy Valentines Day, Wise Girl."

Annabeth's eyes quickly adjusted to the dark that was caused by the sun slowly setting. They were at the beach, and there was a small wooden table for two lying on the dampened sand close to the shore. A red table cloth coated it and she could see two plates of food on each side of the table.

She turned to face Percy, "You did all this?"

He lightly took her hand in his and led her to the table. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes," Percy's jaw dropped a little. "Ok, maybe not completely, but I would have never expected this out of you."

"Is that a good thing?" He sat down on his side of the table.

"It's a great thing," she smiled and sat down across from him. "So did you cook this by yourself?" She gestured to the chicken sitting in front of her.

"Yes…maybe," he looked away form Annabeth's stare. "Not really. Ok, not at all! I tried, I swear, but I ended up almost burning down the apartment!"

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Percy, it's okay. I'd rather have this instead of something you burnt…no offense."

"None taken. Believe me, so would I."

"Mhmm. I think the only thing you can cook without burning is pancakes."

"Hey! I am a very good cook, thank you very much!"

"Remember those cookies we once tried baking?"

Percy smiled at the memory of them burning a few dozen cookies. "That was a long time ago, Wise Girl. And I'll have you know I can make some mean waffles." He winked at her.

"Well, I guess I'll have to try them sometime. But for now, let's stick with this." The two both lifted and clinked their cups together.

The next hour passed by very quickly. The two ate, laughed and even managed to throw some food at each other. Soon the sky turned from pink to black, and with the disappearance of the Sun, the night began to get even colder.

"I think we should start heading back," said Percy, as a gust of cool air hit them both.

"I agree. It's beginning to get really chilly out here," With some help from Percy, Annabeth got up and followed him down the beaches' sand. "I bet that water is freezing!"

Percy grinned. "Wanna find out?"

"What? No! I was just kidding," she began walking in the other direction. "You do know I was just kidding, right Percy?"

"I don't think so." It didn't take very long for Percy to catch up to her and when he did, he picked her up by the waist and twirled her around.

"Seaweed Brain! Let me go!" Despite the fact that she was screaming at him, she secretly knew she didn't want to be letten go of.

"Okay, okay," he momentarily set her back on the ground.

She flicked a loose blond strand of hair out of her eye. "Thanks." It was then she noticed the gleam in Percy's eye. "Is everything alright…?"

"Everything is _more_ than alright."

"What is that supposed-" she froze immediately. Ice cold water dripped from her hair down onto her tee shirt, and all in her shoes. "Did you seriously just do that?"

Percy just kept smiling.

"Do you have any idea how cold it is?!" she stepped closer to him sot here was only an inch separating them. "I am going to kill you!"

"I don't think that's necessary…"

"Oh. Yes. It. Is."

"But…I have chocolate!"

"Not going to work this time."

"Crap."

The rest of their evening was spent by Annabeth chasing Percy, and Percy running away in terror. Even if he was invulnerable he still felt a little scared. After all, this was Annabeth, and she was the only one that had enough of him to truly break him. But he knew she wouldn't ever.

* * *

_**Annabeth Language:**_

"I am going to kill you!" = "I love you!"

_**Percy Language:**_

"But…I have chocolate!" = "I love you too!"

* * *

**A/N: So, for those of you who saw it, what did you think of The Lightning Thief movie? Personally, I wasn't into it. I had waited forever to see it, and I was just a little dissapointed. I thought Annabeth was kind of annoying, Luke(my fav character!) was super weird, most of the characters weren't how I pictured them, and they played a Lady Gaga song in it! I dunno. I thought the guy who played Gabe was almost perfect though ahaha. But on the plus side Percy was kind of cute ;) **

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	32. St Patricks Day

**Author's Note: **So I kow it's been a super duper long time, and I'm sorry. I really am. Spring Break didn't really give me any time to write, but I mananged to get this in. I'll try and update sooner, I promise!

**Summary: It's St. Patricks Day, and you know what happens if you don't wear green...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or St. Patty's Day!**

* * *

_Pinch._

"Ow! What the heck?"

_Pinch._

"Percy! What are you doing?"

_Pinch._

"If you pinch me one more time I will not be afraid to hurt you."

Percy hesitated, before holding back his pinch. "Fine. I only do that because I'm slightly scared of you."

Annabeth didn't need to remind him he was pretty much invincible. "As you should be. Why were you pinching me in the first place?"

"Do you not know what today is?"

"…Wednesday?"

He sighed. "Well, yes, it is Wednesday, but it's also St. Patrick's Day!"

"How does this explain why you're pinching me?" She gestured at the one tender spot on her arm where she had been pinched multiple times.

"On every St. Patrick's Day, you're supposed to wear green. If you don't you get pinched." He reached over to pinch her again before she forcefully stopped him.

"Oh really? So this applies to everyone, right?" A sly grin appeared on her face.

"Yes, it applies to everybody in the world!"

_Pinch._

"Anabeth!"

_Pinch._

"Don't pinch me!"

_Pinch._

"Stop it."

_Pinch._

"I'm wearing green, y'know?"

Annabeth glanced at his brown t shirt and blue jeans. "You are not…"

_Pinch._

"I'm wearing green underwear."

_Pinch!_

"…I think I'm going to need a little more proof, Percy."

* * *

**A/N: Very short, and non detailed, I know. But I hope you enjoyed it anyways! Hapy belated St. Patty's Day! Haha!**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	33. Falling

**Author's Note: ** So, anyone want to talk about how long it's been since I updated? Yeah, like 2 and a half years. I just finished the Heroes of Olympus and what can I say, I feel inspired. I can't guarantee I'm going to update fast and finish this story. But I'm going to try.

**Summary: Falling isn't an easy thing to do. Spoilers for MoA. **

* * *

You hate falling. The idea of heights never scared you, only the landing. You don't know from how high you fell or how far down you're going or how long it will take you or what will happen. But there is one thing you know. You're not alone.

You're not alone because that stupid Seaweed Brain boyfriend of yours refused to let go. Refused to let you fall to the pits of Tartarus alone. Refused to ever be separated from you again. Because those six months you spent apart would be nothing compared to the separation that could have happened. And he promised you that you would never be apart and maybe you could even have your little piece of forever together.

Still, you're here.

Falling.

Falling, but not alone.

Falling, while holding the hands of the one person you could never deal with losing again.

But the worst part about falling?

Landing at the bottom.

* * *

**A/N: Did anyone else freak out at the end of MoA? I know I did. Maybe with the right amount of inspiration, I can finish this story!**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	34. Vulnerable

**Author's Note: **Thanks for sticking with me, everyone. Hope you like it!

**Summary: Sometimes he forgets what vulnerability is like. Set sometime after Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

He forgets sometimes what it's like to be vulnerable.

It's easy to forget what a punch in the stomach can feel like or how much a paper cut can sting or how it is to scar. He never has to worry about that, and he definitely knows how lucky he is. The concept of no pain sounds amazing, of course in a way it is, but there are a few downsides as well.

It's really, _really _easy to forget.

But when he sees Annabeth carried into Camp Half Blood looking like she was balancing on the brink of death, the sensations and memories come flying back. The pain. The torture. The scars.

Her blonde hair is mangled and pieces of it fly in different directions. She can't even walk and it looks like she's about to go into shock. He can tell her breath is short and gaspy, like no matter how much she tries she can't get enough air. Leo and Jason carry her, and although they're both injured as well, neither of their injuries can compare to the way Annabeth looks, and the blood seeping out of her shirt.

Percy doesn't think. He pushes away through the crowd of campers that has just started to form and darts out to meet the group of three. He glances at Annabeth before glaring at the duo, "What happened?" He manages to keep his voice even.

Leo looks like he is about to respond, but before he has the opportunity to even move his mouth, Chiron interrupts, "No time at the moment. Come with me." Even Chiron looks worried.

Percy knows he's crossing his boundaries when he steps in and blocks Chiron to face them, "No. Tell me what happened," he tenderly takes Annabeth's hand while still glaring at them. "How could you let this happen?"

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth manages to say, before nearly coughing up blood. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not!" he grabs on to the bottom of her shirt. "Just…just let me see."

Chiron pushed him out of the way, "I have already said, now is not the time. They need to heal before anything more can be done."

As Percy watches the three of them and Chiron walk away, he can feel himself shaking. He looked down at his right hand, now covered in blood. Annabeth was injured and he couldn't help but think maybe…maybe if he had gone with them…he shakes any other thoughts out of his head. He lets some amount of time go by, that feels like an eternity, before leaving to go find them again.

* * *

He sees Jason first. It only takes approximately three seconds for Percy to shove him and against the wall and demand, "What happened?"

Jason knows he could easily move out from being trapped against the wall and attack Percy, but decides against it. "Annabeth, Leo, and I went across the city looking for parts for Leo's latest gadget, whatever the heck that is. We ran into some monsters along the way."

The answer doesn't satisfy Percy and he moves his elbow dangerously close to Jason's neck. "Mind telling me why Annabeth is so torn up, yet you and Leo look fine?"

Jason's eyes narrowed before answering, "A monster seemed to pop out of nowhere and tried to attack Leo from behind. Of course, Annabeth had his back. She took a pretty bad blow for him."

"Well, maybe if you two-"

A voice down the hall interrupted him. "Stop fighting, you guys. As if all of us already don't feel bad enough," Leo sighed before looking Percy in the face. "I'm sorry."

Percy released Jason and turned to Leo, "Where is she?" His face gave off a 'if-you-don't-tell-me-now-I'll-never-forgive-you' look.

"Third door on the right."

Percy rushed past Leo without a second glance. Leo looked to Jason, "He seemed to really have you there."

Jason snorted, "I only let him because I know how worried he is."

"I hope he's not mad at me forever," Leo sighed.

"Of course not," Jason gave him a half smile. "I'm sure once Annabeth recovers, he'll forgive you in a heartbeat."

Leo glanced down the hallway Percy had nearly ran down, "I hope so."

When Percy finally arrived outside the door, he took a calming breath before letting himself in. He walked over to where Annabeth was lying down, "How are you feeling?"

"With all this ambrosia and nectar?" Annabeth smiled. "A lot better."

"Can I see it?" He stares at the bandages that encircle her stomach.

Annabeth hesitates, "Percy, I really don't think-"

"Please. I have to."

She nods, "Okay, but trust me, they're not as bad as they look."

But they look horrible. Percy slowly unravels the bandages and sees a mixture of red, yellow and blue. The scratches are so deep there's no doubt they'll scar. He glances at all the other wounds and scars on her body. All marks of how fragile she really was, compared to him. It's not long before Annabeth wraps them back up again.

"It's just-" Percy falters. "It's just sometimes I forget how easy it is…"

Annabeth immediately knows what he's talking about. "But I'm okay, Seaweed Brain. Nothing happened."

Percy tries to process that information, nodding all the while. "You're right," he smiles softly and takes her hand. "You're going to be fine." And really, that's all that could ever matter to him.

She squeezes his hand, "Exactly."

Before she could say more, Percy looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm never going to let anything hurt you ever again."

And even though they both knew the likelihood of that happening was extremely small, for monsters and pain wait around every corner, they smiled and nodded, their hands emerged in each others.

* * *

**A/N: I've always wanted to write something like that, and I'm glad I finally got to. By the way, if anyone has any ideas or requests for a oneshot, let me know!**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


End file.
